LOVE AT MY FIRST SIGHT
by burleseymour
Summary: Just a little small multi chapter saga that's been tossing around in my head while I am on vacation. Hope you all enjoy. As always...All Grey's Anatomy characters are owned by the wonderful and beautiful Shonda Rhimes...No harm...No foul...and surely...no copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

ONE SHOT…OK…ALRIGHT…MAYBE A THREE SHOT…MAYBE… OH…WHAT ARE THE POSSIBILITIES…OF A CHANCE MEETING!

SIMPLY TITLED:

_**LOVE AT MY FIRST SIGHT…MAYBE…JUST…MAYBE**_

**ACT ONE: THE INTRODUCTION OF CHARACTERS**

For as long as I can remember I have never liked flying in an airplane. Never liked anything about it…the take off…the landing…having a brother in the United States Air Force that flies fighter jets…for a living…just like our father used to do...during the Vietnam War…at the ripe old age…of eighteen…and now having our father fly commercial airplanes for Southwest Airlines…nope…cannot make myself enjoy one single moment about being on an airplane…but here I am…on this ninety minute flight from Baltimore to New York.

Then with one simple touch of a tiny human's hand…a soft glide of five miniature sized digits…over my wrist and forearm of my left arm…I open my once tightly closed eyes…to look into this beautiful little girl's soft green eyes…to first see there is no fear…no fear…in this child's face or in her eyes…when I hear her say to me…"Don't be scared pretty lady, we'll be landing soon". I sit up straight in my first class seat and focus my petrified attention on this little girl…when I ask the green eyed beauty…"How do you stay so calm during the flight little miss munchkin"? This little three foot cutie says looks deep into my eyes and says with perfect speech clarification "My brother and I have been flying to our grandparent's home in the Hamptons a couple times a year since I've been born. This is my brother Marc" as she points to the older boy sitting on the other side of me across the aisle and the young man smiles and nods his head at me. Then she continues to say to me "My name Hannah…and I am six years old…at least for one more day…then I turn seven".

By the time little Miss Hannah finishes her conversation with me I begin to notice people on the plane moving about and I realize that we have landed. Moving out of my seat to retrieve my carry on bag from the overhead compartment I feel a strong hand cross over mine and a much smaller hand tug at the bottom of my jacket. Then I hear the man with the strong hand above my head say politely ask "Please…let me get that for you…after all you kept my daughter engage in conversation for the last half hour…it's the least I can do". Letting go of the handle to my small piece of luggage I let this handsome man help me out. Then I once again felt the tug of tail of my jacket as my eyes venture from the handsome green eyed gentleman downward to the little cutie patootie and I smile at my new friend. I hear the gorgeous gentleman say to my little red haired green eyed airplane companion "Hannah please stop pestering the nice lady" as I gaze into the pretty smile and the bright white teeth of the gentleman helping me with my luggage.

The dark haired also green eyed brother of Hannah named Marc takes a hold of his sister's hand as the aisle begins to fill with standing passengers and I hear the young man who is a spitting image of the older gentleman say "Hey Han, bet Grandma Catherine is meeting us inside the airport". Then I hear little Hannah say "Bet your right Markie…at least I hope so". Then Hannah turns to me because I am now standing right behind her and Marc and in front of who I can only guess is their father when the young girl says to me "Where are my manners…I forgot to ask you your name so I could introduce you to our father Dr. Jackson Avery". I shake the handsome doctor's hand first then I turn my attention back to Hannah and her brother when I say "It is a pleasure to meet you all and my name is Arizona…Dr. Arizona Robbins". Next Hannah quickly asks "Robbins…is that spelled with two "B's"? I shockingly say "Yes…no one has ever asked me that before…why do you ask Hannah"?

Before Hannah can answer my question a short African American woman screams "Hannah Banana and Marky Mark" and the two children run off to confront the shrieking older woman in the airport waiting area. Dr. Jackson Avery turns to me and says "It's my wife's thing…Hannah's middle name is Robbin…spelled with two B's…something about an old college roommate…her last name was Robbins too". I stop dead in my tracks to now scream to Dr. Avery "Sir, what is your wife's name"? I desperately ask this handsome fellow but I am afraid he is out of earshot to hear my question. I watch him kiss the older African American woman that has swallowed up his two children in her arms. Then out of nowhere I hear this man full of good looks turn to say to me "My wife…her name is Dr. April Kepner…do you know her Dr. Robbins"? Now the crowd of people surrounding the five of us is so immense that I no longer see the idealic family that I have just met on my flight from Baltimore to New York…that has brought me to this medical conference…here in the Big Apple…and now possibly to an old friend that I have not seen in over ten years.

The limousine that my father has rented for me this entire week here in New York has just let me out in front of The Grand Marquis Hotel…one of my father's five star hotels…here in the downtown city of Gotham. My sister Aria comes running out of the front of the hotel to greet me as we both share a hug and a kiss. Then my cell phone begins to ring and my sister and I see the gorgeous face of my daughter smiling back at us. I answer my phone quickly as I say to my mija "Hey baby girl, are you getting ready for school? Is your Grandma Louise around"? Then suddenly Aria and I see the face of Sofia's grandmother too on my cell phone screen when I say "Good morning Louise, and how are you both this morning"? My sister and I listen as we both hear my daughter and my mother-in-law tell us about their morning together because Louise is watching her granddaughter for me.

Louise O'Malley…my mother-in-law…has been helping me take care of my daughter since her father died several years ago. George O'Malley died on his way to work on a sunny morning…he was waiting at an intersection near the hospital for the light to change…so he could cross the road…when a young auburn haired woman…a college student I think…as she was talking on her cell phone…and did not pay any attention to the many people standing…before her…waiting for that same light to change…when she suddenly stepped off the curb…and my husband…My George Kevin O'Malley…of just two short years…pushed her out of the way…of an oncoming city bus…but in his courageous split second chivalrous act of valor…his foot slipped off the sidewalk…and he tumbled into the street…and into the path…of the oncoming city bus…and died several hours later…at the hospital…the very same hospital…that he was waiting to walk towards…Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle Washington…where we both began our careers…and our married life together.

Louise O'Malley…lost a husband…and a son…at Seattle Grace Hospital…and now she devotes her entire life…to helping me raise…her granddaughter…Sofia Georgia O'Malley. With both of "my girls" as I call the two of them smiling and talking away to me and my sister while the two of us enter the lobby of our father's hotel…I tell my girls when they finish talking and Aria and I are just entering the elevator "Ok pretty ladies, I will call you both later today. Sofia you have great day at school and listen to your grandmother and I love you. And Louise thanks again for watching Sofia for me this week. You both have a great time together and I will call you both later…I love you both with all my heart".

With a round of goodbyes to me and Aria and have a good time together in New York and we'll talk to you later, my sister and I send kisses to my mija when I conclude our phone conversation. With the help of the bellman delivering my luggage into my suite Aria takes a seat on the enormously large sofa when I hear her ask "So sis, how much time do we have until I lose you to all the glamour and glitz of this medical conference you are attending"? I smile at my only sister when I say "Well as soon as I get myself presentable here in the next few minutes I have to travel back down to the main ballroom and register. Then my little sister…we have the rest of the day and tonight together. As far as the rest of the week goes I am pretty booked up with attending different medical seminars…but most of my evenings are free". Then my younger sister says back to me "Well, for the next six days…I'll take what I can get…now let's get the hell out of here…and go do some shopping".

Aria is taking full advantage of the free hors d'ouveres and free wine samplings being offered by the medical conference sponsors while she waits for me to complete the signing in process. Just as I finish the task at hand of signing in to all of the seminars I wish to attend I walk into another part of the ball room to see a colossal silk screen poster of the smiling face of Dr. Erica Hahn…with the words proudly stating below "World Renown Cardio Thoracic Surgeon". I simply smile as I think back to the last time I saw that face in the flesh…and that smirking smile that she is wearing in that picture…was not there as she was screaming at me…in the middle of the Seattle Grace Hospital parking lot. Then in an instant…she was gone…that was three years ago…after spending a better part of a year…with her being my girlfriend…my romantic girlfriend…and I finally concluded to myself…that I am a bisexual woman…and with one quick disagreement…she walked out on me for good.

I feel my sister gently touch my back as she glides the palm of her hand from in between my shoulder blades and down my spine when her hand opens up fully to come to rest on my lumbar region. I hear her softly whisper in my ear "You never told me that bitch…that she was going to be here". I place my hand and arm around the shoulder of my somewhat and sometimes very vulgar but very protective sister when I say to her "I did not know she would be here. She was not listed as part of the Cardio Thoracic surgeons in attendance". Then out of the corner of my eye I see the one woman that I have not seen in like forever when I hear her say "Callie Torres…how in the hell are you roomie". I release the hold I have around my sister's shoulder when I walk towards this petite sized Asian woman and say with such respect in my voice "Dr. Christina Yang…how the hell are you and how have you both been"? Then I make my way across the room to hug my friend and former roommate and her husband Dr. Owen Hunt.

Dr. Christina Yang was granted the opportunity of a lifetime after her first year as an attending physician at Seattle Grace Hospital. She went to Zurich Switzerland to present her clinical trial and her findings of her own idea to 3-D printing of a human heart. While she was there she ran into an old friend…her former fiancé…Dr. Preston Burke. During their reunion…Dr. Preston Burke…offered his former lover…her opportunity of a lifetime. With her husband Dr. Owen Hunt agreeing to step down as Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital and giving the reins back to the original Chief of Surgery Dr. Richard Weber and Dr. April Kepner taking over as the Head of the Trauma Department, Christina and Owen left for Switzerland earlier this year. Now I am holding my friend and former roommate in my arms when Aria and I hear her ask me "Who in the hell invited that bitch…and what the hell is she doing here"? Aria smiles and says "My feelings exactly".

Once I make the rounds of signing in to all of my required medical seminars I am attending this week I find my best friend Dr. Theodora Altman standing all by her lonesome in front of this gigantic poster of another world renown cardio thoracic surgeon like my friend. I walk up behind my friend Teddy when I say to her "Penny for your thoughts". Without missing a beat my best friend says crassly "Wonder who she had to fuck or sleep with to get her ugly mug plastered all over this fucking wall". "Theodora" I exclaim when Teddy turns to face me and says rather loudly "Well fuck Arizona, it's bad enough I have to present my clinical trial results up against the infamous Dr. Christina Yang…but now I have to show my work to the likes of this bitch too…she was not even on the original roster…the original program we all received…when we all agreed to come to this fucking shindig". I take two champagne flutes off the passing server's tray as I hand one to my friend and ask "Is it you sole objective this week…to see how many times you can say the **Fuck** in my presence Theodora"? My best friend from Baltimore…for the past eight years…simply looks into my dark ocean blue eyes and says while laughing a bit "Maybe".

Teddy and I conclude the required signing in process as we both journey back up to our hotel rooms to pack an overnight bag for our one night stay in the Hamptons. My father and mother have retired to a modest four bedroom home on the eastern shore of the Atlantic Ocean community and my best friend and I promised them that we would stay at least one night with the two of them. With my brother Tim and his wife Amanda along with their two adorable children, Timmy Jr and Jessica, are currently living only a few blocks away from my parents home there so Teddy and I will get to visit with my whole family tonight. After having a delicious lunch at the famous Shake Shack, my best friend and I board the train from Manhattan for the direct two hour train ride to the Hamptons. The scenic expedition is quite breathtakingly magnificent as the two hour ride time goes by promptly. Teddy, for the most part of our late afternoon passage, works out the kinks in her speech while I just sit and admire the awesomeness and beauty of our fun loving railway crossing through Long Island New York.

The non stop train from Manhattan to the Hamptons arrives at the station just as Teddy and I see my father sitting in the driver's seat of the golf cart with a small trailer hitched to the back. "The Colonel" stating proudly is stenciled over the top side of the canopy above my father's head while "The Colonel's Wife" is stenciled over the passenger's top side of the same canopy. Retired Lt. Colonel Daniel T. Robbins greets my best friend and me when we exit the commuter train. While my father demands respect from those around him…mainly because he is a military man…my brother Tim and I always call him "dad". I even get away with calling this grand man of stature "Daddy" every chance I get. Teddy on the other hand…being a military person herself…as she too demands respect...either calls my father "Colonel" or "Mr. Robbins". But when my mother is around she tries her damndest to get folks to call my father by his given name…his first name of "Daniel".

Teddy and I tie down our overnight bags on the small trailer hitched to the back of my parent's golf cart after we greet my father with some hugs and kisses. The short open aired ride to my parent's home is filled with a soft summer breeze coming off the Atlantic Ocean as well as plenty of great sunshine. My father informs Teddy and me that my brother Tim has been called out for flight maneuvers and will not be coming home this evening. Before I can even ask my dad about Amanda and the kids I see my answer waiting for all three of us standing on the front porch of my parent's oceanfront home. Without any hesitation whatsoever and even waiting for the golf cart to come to a complete full stop I merely bolt out of the battery charged vehicle and run as fast as I can into their awaiting arms.

Daddy and Teddy bring our overnight bags into the house while I continue to hug and kiss my mama along with Amanda, Timmy and Jessie. The sitting room in the front of the house is filled with the seven of us just taking some quality time to have a conversation. With Amanda and Teddy along with my mama bringing in some ice cold sweet tea and some snacks for everyone to enjoy before dinner is ready, Timmy and Jessie are telling all of us about their upcoming summer plans once school has been competed next month. Timmy is planning on going to a football camp sponsored by the New York Giants mainly because his football idol Giants quarterback Mr. Eli Manning will be there teaching his professional quarterback skills to as many youngsters that will be in attendance. Jessie will be attending a summer camp in upstate New York for equestrian riders. My beautiful niece has been in love with horses since for like forever…she gets that feeling from her mother.

Timmy and Jessie set the family dining room table and fill everyone's glasses full of assorted refreshments while Teddy finishes the salad preparation and Amanda and I plate up the side dishes of food. My father is cutting the pot roast while my mother takes out two of her famous pies from the oven and hands the refrigerated condiments to her two grandchildren to place on the table. All seven of us take our seats as the hand holding commences and Amanda begins to say the grace blessing. My father begins to pass the food around the dinner table just like he has done all my life while everyone fills their individual plates. Then just like we were all doing in the sitting room earlier, the dinner conversation flows without faltering. We all take our turns talking about some certain subject matter when the back door flies open and there standing in his Air Force flight suit is my older brother First Lieutenant Timothy D. Robbins. Both my niece and nephew begin to jump from their seated position at the dinner table but then they both see my brother raise his index finger into the air and they both retake their seats without incident.

Tim says "Hello" to everyone at the dinner table and excuses himself to use the half bathroom to wash up. Then upon his arrival back into the dining room he places a kiss on his wife's lips and his children's foreheads then he kisses my mother on her cheek as he places a sisterly kiss on both mine and Teddy's cheeks and finally shakes our father's hand before he takes his seat next to his wife and children. The discussions begin again while we listen to everyone talk about what's on our minds. The eight of us clean up the dining room and kitchen after dinner while my mother begins a fresh pot of coffee so we all may enjoy some freshly baked desserts out on the back screened in porch and continue our conversation session.

Monday morning brings a cool ocean breeze throughout my bedroom as I lie in my bed and watch my summer curtains blow around in the wind. Staying up rather late last night just talking, playing cards along with some family board games and taking a stroll along the beach after the sun sets Teddy and I did not get to bed until after midnight. After sharing a hearty southern country breakfast with my family Teddy and I get ready for our trip back to the big city. The eight of us walk back to the train station together with my brother and nephew carrying our overnight bags…chivalry is not dead in this family…not by a long shot. With a promise of my family coming into the city Thursday evening for dinner…Teddy and I make plans on meeting them at eight pm sharp at the Tavern on the Green. With hugs and kisses being exchanged by all Teddy and I wave a final goodbye to my family as we board the morning train that will take us back to New York City…in two hours time. Just in time for our first scheduled medical seminar…of many…many…scheduled seminars…for the next five days…and who knows…maybe we both will find some new friends and acquaintances…to network with along the way…and maybe…just maybe…you'll never know…what else you might find…when you stop looking for it…maybe…just maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT TWO: SMILES…GLANCES…AND…ROMANCES…MAYBE…**

I am staring at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…Oh no…but wait. I think this to myself…and then…my sister places her hand on my back…and we begin to talk about that monstrosity of a poster…on the wall…of her…of Erica. Then my attention is averted to my former roommate and her husband…and then I do not see her any longer…that vision of loveliness…she has left my sight. But wait…oh…oh…there she is…but she is talking to another woman…sort of looks like she is arguing…with that other woman…no…wait…now they are both sipping some champagne…that the gorgeous blond…has taken from a drifting waiter's tray. I try to keep my attention on to those that are surrounding me right now…my sister Aria…my former roommate Christina and her husband Owen…but out of the corner of my eye…I see her…standing next to that same very beautiful woman…laughing and talking softly…and then I wonder…if she…this blond haired…blue eyed beauty…could be the one…could I truly…see…love at my first sight…maybe…

I cannot stop thinking about her…I wonder who she is…what hospital she works at…who is the other woman…I try to focus my attention on my sister because she is dragging me to every dress shop and boutique in Manhattan. Maybe I will meet her tomorrow…at one of the seminars…"Yes, that's the ticket" I shout to out myself…and I am brought out of my cloudiness by my sister saying "Really Callie, you think this dress looks good on me? You always said that I look like a dark haired canary when I try on any yellow dress. You really think that it looks good on me"? With my mind and body are stepping back into reality after hearing my sister's question when I cautiously say "Yes Aria, you know sis you really do look good in anything…I mean…with that figure…do you even have to ask".

My sister cuts our first night in the Big Apple short because she has made plans with some of her sorority sisters that just happen to be in New York. After seeing me back to the hotel Aria tells me she will see me in the morning and not to wait up for her return. The bellman named Jack and I take the purchases that my sister and I have made today up to our suite as Jack helps me place them in the large walk in closet. Jack is a very sweet feminine man that asks me on the elevator ride to my penthouse suite "So Miss Torres…I'm sorry…It is Miss Torres…isn't it"? I smile politely and say "Actually Jack…its Dr. Torres". Then Jack begins again "My apologies…Dr. Torres…so will you be attending the get together…I mean…the little soiree…that has been set up by the medical association sponsors…down in the ballroom? From what I have been hearing all day…sounds like everyone that has come to this conference is going to be there".

Jack and I walk into my suite when I say to him "You mean the meet and greet that is scheduled for tonight before all of us doctors have to hunker down and pay attention tomorrow? I don't know…maybe I'll go down for a little while…maybe later". I bid Jack a good evening and make my way to the large king sized bathroom where I run myself a hot bath…a relaxing…hot bath. While I am lying deep in a bear clawed tub that inhales my whole body and am surrounded by so many bubbles that I could actually hide out in here and no one would find me…at least for a little while. I lean my head back and take in the vanilla and coconut scented oils disintegrating in my very warm…and steamy…almost to the point of saying hot…bath water and watch the flickering of candles that illuminate this entire bathroom bounce off the four walls. I begin to think about my life…about my Sofia…about George…and him dying way to early…in his young life…then I think about Erica…and how between her and Mark…how my eyes came open to the simple fact…that you can love any one you choose…a man…or a woman…or in my case…falling in love with both…and then it hits me…just like someone throwing a brick at my head.

I am standing in the middle of my suite buck naked and dripping wet from my warm relaxing bath when I unexpectedly bolted out of the soothing and tranquil waters to race to the living quarters. I am tossing and throwing every piece of paper and magazine along with pillows and anything else in my path searching for the one pamphlet…the one brochure…the one fucking program that we were all given upon our arrival…in our welcome package. After creating a masterpiece of pure litter throughout the living area…I find it. As I am ecstatic and jumping for joy…still buck naked mind you…and my tits fly through the air with the greatest of ease…I find just what I am looking for and I make my way to my bed…my bed for the next five nights.

After throwing my robe on before I enter my bed I am sitting quietly…even though I don't know why…since I am here all by my lonesome…when I begin to filter through the program of events for the next week here at this medical conference. Swiftly zipping through all the notable introductions of all of the sponsors of this symposium…I begin to spotlight the collections of physicians that are here in attendance. After what seems like an eternity…I find her…the blond haired…blue eyed beauty…that I saw earlier in the day. **Dr. Arizona** **Robbins**…and I begin to read her biography and credentials…along with some fun filled facts…about her life in general…and I feel like I am reading an online dating profile. Smiling like a love sick puppy…or maybe a crazy woman…at her bio…and thinking that I just have to meet her…this woman…this very interesting…and beautiful woman.

Then I see her…the other woman…that she was talking to today…she too works at Johns Hopkins…**Dr. Theodora Altman**…Cardio Thoracic Surgeon. Thinking of different scenarios in my head of how I can meet this gorgeous creature…maybe using my former roommate Christina Yang…is my way in. Both Arizona's friend and mine are world renowned heart surgeons…yea…that's the ticket…that's my way in. But maybe I should think about a back up plan…just in case working with Christina doesn't work out…who knows…maybe Dr. Altman really does not like Dr. Yang…after all…they are competitors.

I spring out of my bed in a flash as I make myself presentable for tonight's meet and greet. Curling my hair perfectly so that it enhances my bare shoulders because I am wearing my silky red spaghetti strapped dress that augments my cleavage…and my final touch…my kick ass and take names thigh high black leather boots. Along with my assorted black and red onyx jewelry dangling from my ear lobes and around my neck…and my wrists…but the piece of resistance for the evening…is my black and gold trimmed petite Rolex watch…that my father gave me when I graduated medical school…so…so many years ago. I take one last look in the full length mirror…and off I go…to try to find…and impress…the one…the only…blue eyed and blond haired pediatric surgeon.

Making my way out of the elevator and into the Grand Ballroom of my father's hotel I first spot some other doctors from Seattle Grace Hospital that have made their way to this conference. I also notice along with the current staff of doctors some doctors that were former hospital staff doctors but have since moved on with their careers. Sitting a large table are Meredith Grey along with her sister Lexie who have since moved from Seattle and now live in New York along with their husbands Derek Sheppard and Mark Sloan. Also sitting at the same table are Christina and Owen along with April Kepner who is married to Jackson Avery. Before I confront my friends I see that Jackson, Owen, Derek and Marc are all talking to one another off to the side of the room when Marc smiles at me and gestures to the large offending poster of my former lover and girlfriend with his middle finger of his right hand into the air and the glass of champagne in his left hand into the air to silently salute me. I nod my approval of his two gestures and take a seat at the table full of my friends….past and present.

After a brief conversation with my friends, just playing catch up and showing pictures of our children, I begin to glance around the ballroom for a certain blond…but alas…I do not seem to see her anywhere…or even the woman she was talking to this afternoon. Nope…neither woman are present at this soiree this evening. After using the restroom facilities and thinking about leaving this meet and greet to partake in some real food and have dinner I begin to think about asking my friends to join me. On my way back to the table I see a few people wearing their name badges that say they are from Johns Hopkins. Thinking quick on my feet I engage these folks in a conversation when I say to them "Oh wonderful…I see you all are from Johns Hopkins…may I ask you all a question"? The first woman says politely "I guess that's what we're all here for…to answer some questions…I mean". Then I say to the threesome "Great…Hi my name is Dr. Callie Torres…I am an orthopedic surgeon from Seattle Grace Hospital and I read in the program that a pediatric surgeon by the name of Dr. Arizona Robbins is to be here in attendance this week…Do any of you know where I may find her…I have a six year old orthopedic patient's case I would like to discuss with her…Is she here by the way"?

Then I curiously look around the room like I am really trying to find this beautiful woman when the second woman doctor says sarcastically "Yea, just look for any unsuspecting dark haired gorgeous woman and our Arizona won't be far behind". I watch in complete silence as the three women begin to giggle and laugh hysterically but then stop suddenly when they see that I am not the least bit amused. The third woman says after composing herself "No ladies, seriously…she is here…but she is not here…I mean…she is not here tonight…Dr. Robbins and Dr. Altman took the train out to the Hamptons for the night…to spend some time with Dr. Robbins' parents. But she will be back here before the conference begins…at least that what she told me earlier". I thanked the three women for their insight on the whereabouts of my mystery blond as I bid them all a good evening and make my way back to my friends.

I have just invited my eight friends out to dinner at the hotel restaurant and we all begin to leave the meet and greet. Being the odd woman out, not being coupled up like the rest of my friends tonight, I begin to lead the way to the hotel restaurant. The nine of us are talking while we are walking when my past walks right smack dab into my body. Without looking up at the offender but politely saying "Excuse me" anyways I then see the look on Marc's face that says it all. Then I hear it…my name being said…by the woman…that left me…standing in the middle of the hospital parking…a long time ago. "Callie" Erica's voice speaks my name and then I look up to see her face. The first thing I notice…is how old her face seems to look…not old like aged…but old…like weathered…and worried…and then I say "Hello Erica" and I watch my friends drift around to surround me.

"Callie…it is so good to see you…I've missed you" Erica says to me in a quiet kind of hush…but before I can say a word…she speaks again "I would really like to talk to you…I mean…If you have some time this week…I really need to talk to you Callie…please". I open my mouth to say something to this woman but nothing comes out… no breaking down and crying…no yelling…no cursing…absolutely nothing. My friends see my dilemma as Derek and Marc take both of my arms into theirs and I hear Marc say "Some other time Dr. Hahn…but not tonight…she's with us". Then we all walk away from Erica but not before Christina says to my former girlfriend in her very own sarcastic way "Not in my lifetime".

With eight hours of medical seminars in the books on the first day I am patiently waiting for Teddy to text me back about our dinner plans. Sitting in the hotel bar sipping on a glass of white wine I begin to hear the most angelic voice that I have ever heard before. I spin around in my seat to notice this tall pretty brunette of Hispanic descent sitting at a baby grand piano. Encircled with what looks like some of her friends…and two friends in particular…I notice and am pleasantly surprised to see…one is my old college roommate at The Ohio State University…April Kepner…sorry Dr. April Kepner…and what I thinks is her husband…Dr. Jackson Avery. All of a sudden my cell phone begins to vibrate on the bar informing me that I have a new text message. Reading the message Teddy has sent to me stating "Sorry Arizona…met up with some former colleagues from the Army…going out to a club with them. Rain check my friend…Thanks, Teds". Sending my best friend my own text message back to her "Fine…Fine Teddy…leave me to be all alone…here in the big city…go and have fun my friend and I'll see you tomorrow…Love you".

For the next hour or so I listen and watch this tall drink of water…the pretty brunette playing the piano…and try to think of a way to introduce myself. I think about just walking up and talking to April and Jackson…but after not seeing my old college roommate for over ten years now…I wonder if the pretty brunette and I will be able to have a conversation at all. While I sit and listen to the pretty lady sing and play the piano three of my fellow doctors from Johns Hopkins plant their asses on the bar stools next to me. They all start chattering amongst themselves while I just sit and stare at the beautiful Latina woman. My fellow doctor Dr. Brooke Knail says to the rest of us "Oh ladies…look at Arizona…she has that look in her eyes…that look…like she's stalking her prey…oh my…what unexpecting dark haired woman…is in her sights"? All three women turn in their seats to see the pretty piano player singing her heart out. Then Dr. Kathy Seymour says "Isn't that the chick that was asking about Arizona yesterday…something about a pediatric patient"?

After a thirty minute discussion with my colleagues about the beautiful tall Latina woman asking about me yesterday I notice that all of her friends that were once surrounding her at the piano have vanished. I ask the bartender what the pretty lady is drinking and he hands me a glass of red wine along with another glass of white wine for me. I leave my fellow doctors sights and make my way to the beautiful Latina woman playing the piano. A thousand thoughts are running through my head on how I want to introduce myself but then the tall Latina stands up like she is ready to leave the bar when another blond haired blue eyed woman approaches her…when I see that their discussion becomes quite heated and the gorgeous Latina is becoming physically upset…at the other blond woman…I decide to make my move anyways…people say…first impressions are everlasting…so here goes nothing.

I saunter up to the baby grand piano with both glasses of wine in my hands…one red…one white…when I say to the two women still arguing at one another…but turning my sole attention to the beautiful Hispanic born woman when I say "Hey baby, sorry I'm late…that damn last seminar ran long…hope you have not been waiting too long for me" and then I plant a very sensual kiss on the pretty brunette Latina's lips. Much to my surprise the gorgeous Latina parts her lips so that my tongue may slide into her mouth with the greatest of ease. After a moment or two with the two of us getting caught up in this very sexy moment I break the kiss and say "Well baby, with a kiss like that…I will be late more often". Then both the Latina and I hear the other woman clearing her throat and ask with a stutter "Something…something…you want to tell me Callie"?

I place both glasses of wine on top of the baby grand and turn to face the other blond when I hold out my hand and say "Hello my name is Dr. Arizona Robbins…pediatric surgery…Johns Hopkins Hospital…and you are"? The woman asks the Latina named Callie again "Callie, do you care to explain"? But before "Callie" can say a word I perk up to say to the obviously scorned former girlfriend "I'm sorry…I did not catch your name…and how do you know my girlfriend"? With a swipe of her left hand Dr. Erica Hahn knocks over both of our glasses of wine onto the barroom floor and storms out of the hotel bar muttering to herself "Unbelievable…Un…fucking…believable" and saying very harshly "You bitch" to Callie.

Staring at a very stunned looking Latina I help her to the nearest table and sit her down. Asking the server for two more glasses of wine I keep a hold of one of the pretty lady's hand when I say "I don't know whether to apologize to you for what just happened because you do not seem very thankful for me playing with your emotions…and for that I am sorry…but I did enjoy the kiss". Not really knowing what to say next…because my make believe girlfriend has suddenly become mute…I just sit with her…and wait…for her to begin to talk.

I smile at the blond woman named Dr. Arizona Robbins sitting across from me because I am suddenly speechless but after I inhale my glass of red wine and nod to the server for another then I begin to say "Thank you…thank you for being in the right place at the right time…and thanks…for the kiss…I truly enjoyed it too". Then I take a sip of my next glass of wine when I ask the pediatric surgeon "What possessed you to do what you did…you don't even know me…anything about me…why would you feel the need to help me out…with my situation"? Arizona never lets go of my hand when she says to me "I never pass up a chance to help a damsel in distress…and besides…I hear that you were asking about me yesterday…something about a patient of yours…a pediatric patient…yes"? My face becomes quite flushed with embarrassment as my new friend catches on quickly and says "I thought so…so you wanted to meet me too…that is why you made up a story about the patient"?

Then when we both finish our glasses of wine Dr. Arizona Robbins softly and playfully asks me "So what happens now…where do we go from here Dr. Callie Torres"? I stand to face the gorgeous blond haired…blue eyed doctor…that I have secretly found very attractive since yesterday…and have found…tonight…very sexy…and now…very mischievous and naughty…with a playful smile…those stunning blue eyes staring back at me…I hold out my hand for her…and we leave the bar together…Oh…the possibilities…maybe…just maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT THREE: OH…WHAT A NIGHT…AND MAYBE…JUST MAYBE…**

Without any words being spoken Callie and I walk to the front desk counter. Then I hear Callie politely ask the hotel receptionist "May I have another room please"? The older woman standing off to the side of the counter quickly walks up to the two of us and says to my new friend "Dr. Torres is there anything wrong…with your room I mean…your father specifically told us that you and your sister wanted the penthouse suite…is there anything I can do for you"? Callie leans over the counter to whisper to the obvious hotel manager when I hear her say "I just want another room to entertain my guest…my friend". The first woman that Callie asked for a new room hands her a new key card and then winks at the both of us and says "Have a great evening ladies" to which I say to the desk clerk "You can count of that my dear".

Since Arizona and I left the hotel bar together I have been holding her hand…feeling like it has been something…I have done all my life. The silence between the two of us is almost deafening when I stare at this gorgeous blond next to me. Then like a bad dream…that keeps playing in your head…over and over…I hear that voice…that voice…talking to some other people…but coming closer…and closer…to my new friend and me…while we are waiting for the elevator doors to open…when I ask to my blond haired…blue eyed creature "Please be ok with this"? And before I even give Arizona a chance to respond I see Erica coming around the corner and then she sees me…then without any warning I throw Arizona up against the inside of the elevator wall…and I smother her mouth and lips with mine…while the palms of my hands…roam all over her body.

I am not really sure what is right now happening…not sure if Callie is trying to make her former girlfriend jealous…by what she is doing to me right this very second…or if she is trying to show Dr. Hahn that she has truly moved on…but for whatever reason…I am certainly enjoying the hell out of her sexual antics…so much so…that I take a risk…a very sexy risk…as my hands glide up Callie's thighs…and lift her very beautiful dress…up over her very voluptuous ass…and I cup her ass…with both of my hands…all the while this gorgeous Latina…is thrusting the top of her thigh…in between my legs and applying some much needed pressure…on my throbbing clit…while I taste her very swollen tongue…being plunged down my throat. Neither Callie not I hear Dr. Hahn say to the folks she is with "We'll…we…will…take…we will take another elevator" as the doors close in her face.

Callie and I do not even breath during our little high school make out session in the elevator until the dinging of the elevator bell sounds and we break our kiss. Callie and I hold each other close and just stare at one another until I say "I think she got the hint that you have moved on". Callie takes a step back from me and I feel the sudden loss of contact and think to myself that I may have said something wrong. But then Callie takes my hand and leads me out of the elevator and to the room that the desk clerk chose for the two of us. I am standing behind Callie waiting for her to open the door when I say "You know Callie…you really don't have to do this…I mean if you still have feelings for Dr. Hahn…I will understand". The door to our new hotel room opens and Callie turns to say to me "Arizona, this has nothing to do with Erica. I saw you from across the room the other day and have wanted to meet you ever since. And now after kissing you twice and practically dry fucking you in the elevator…I want to spend the night with you…so how about you…do you want to spend the night with me…and maybe…we can get to know each other better"?

With the sound of zippers being drawn downward and the flick of both of our wrists methodically opening our front closures of our bras and freeing all four of our breasts Callie and I are naked beyond belief. Callie has me pinned against the back of our hotel room door with my legs over her shoulders and her face deep inside me. My hands place her hands on both of my breasts while her mouth and lips are devouring me from the inside out. Screaming her name incisively over and over again until my breath grows silent and my body shrieks out a guttural moan as my first orgasm takes over my body. After a moment or two Callie rises from her kneeled position in front of me while she holds my limp and lifeless body in her arms. Within seconds I try my damndest to catch my breath as the feeling slowly comes back into my legs and I hear my lover ask "Been a while…hasn't it Dr Robbins"? I smile shyly and ask back "How could you tell Dr. Torres"?

The rest of our first night together is filled with more lovemaking than I could have ever imagined…along with taking some time to energize our bodies with some food and drinks from the room service menu…and finally topping this wonderful evening off with a restful and good night sleep in each others arms. Curled up in the most comfortable bed away from home and under some of the most contented bed linens I feel my legs being spread open by two of the softest hands imaginable. With the warmest of lips kissing my inner thighs while I feel two of her fingers gingerly slide through my wetness back and forth and then through my curly pubic hairs, I begin to arch my back and moan a little when I feel her hot mouth oppress over my clit as she draws the engorged nub into her mouth and she moans herself at the taste of me. Arizona Robbins's method of pleasuring a woman is one I have never experienced before and I am thoroughly enjoying what she is doing to me. Gripping the bed sheets in my hands until the tops of my knuckles become white with pressure I thought that I was ready for the orgasm that is coming my way…but I am not and when it finally arrives…the room is filled with the most primal screams known to man that I did not even know could come out of my body…but they do…over and over and over again…until my body lies motionless…in this big comfy bed…until I hear Arizona ask "Been a while for you too Callie" and I snicker and say "Yea…but I don't think I have ever come like that before…with a man…or a woman…nope…never had…you should be proud".

Falling back to sleep in Arizona's arms after my early morning present we both are awaken by the hotel phone and I hear Arizona say to the person on the other end "Thank you and yes some breakfast would be good…thanks again Kelsey". I yawn while I open my eyes and say "Kelsey" in a questioning tone to my lover when I hear her say to me "Yea the girl from the front desk. She just wanted to call let us know that the first seminar begins in an hour…oh yea…Dr Torres…she is sending up some coffee and some breakfast…guess she just automatically thought you would answer the phone…I think she may have a crush on you Callie". I pull Arizona back down on the bed and on top of me when I say "Do not really care about other women having a crush…or being a former part of my life…my only concern is with you…and how you feel about what is happening to us…and where do we go from here". Then I kiss her lips and spin her back down in bed with me and make love to her again. And before our coffee and breakfast arrives Arizona makes love to me again too.

With the day being filled with crossing each other's paths throughout six or so different medical seminars, Arizona and I finally meet up in the last seminar of the day that is coincidently being hosted by both Dr. Theodora Altman and Dr. Christina Yang. We both find a seat together but suddenly Dr. April Kepner and Dr. Jackson Avery also find the two of us at the same seminar…as they both sit on the other side of Arizona. Without being able to keep my lover's attention span for more than a minute or two throughout the seminar discussion from our friends, mainly because April will not stop talking and reminiscing about their old college days at The Ohio State University, I quickly think of something to distract Dr. Kepner. I call the front desk of the hotel to have her paged saying that her mother is calling her and has some important news. Within minutes of my phone call everyone in the auditorium hears over the public address system "Dr. April Kepner please come to the front desk of the hotel…you have an important phone call…Dr. April Kepner… please come to the front desk of the hotel…you have an important phone call".

I am really trying to be polite about the situation at hand but April will simply not stop talking. I would really like to pay more attention to Callie while we are supposed to be listening to Teddy and Dr. Yang speak about Cardio Thoracic surgery but April just won't be quiet. Then without warning I hear an announcement asking that April come to the front desk for an important message. April and her husband Jackson excuse themselves when my old college roommate says to me "Maybe we can catch up some more later on Arizona…I would really like that". I nod my head in agreement and watch the two doctors leave the seminar. When both Dr. April Kepner and Dr. Jackson Avery leave the room while Callie rises from her seat as she practically drags me out of mine and we head back up to the room where we began our day. Once inside the confines of our pretty pink bubble as I am now thinking this room should be called, Callie begins apologizing profusely at what she has just done…to the good doctors.

I explain myself to Arizona and what I did to my two fellow Seattle Grace Hospital doctors when she begins to laugh and say "Well I am impressed Dr. Torres…no one has ever done anything like this for me before…so thank you". I look at my new friend with a puzzled look on my face and ask "So…you are ok with what I did to Dr. Kepner"? Arizona walks up to me and plants a very sexy kiss on my lips as she says "No…but I am glad you took the initiative to find a way for the two of us to be alone again…because it seems…that I cannot get you out of my mind today. After attending all of those medical seminars…for the last six hours of so…all I have wanted to do today…is to be alone with you…once more". I take Arizona in my arms as our clothes miraculously leave our bodies and we find ourselves back…back in the bed…the same bed…we both woke up in this morning…and we make mad…and very passionate love to one another…over and over again.

For the next two nights Dr. Torres and I enjoy each others company while she leaves her sister and I leave my best friend both high and dry to fend for themselves. Then after all of the seminars are over late Thursday afternoon, I invite both Callie and her sister Aria out to dinner with Teddy and me. But first I inform both women that my parents along with my brother and sister-in-law and their two children will be joining us for dinner. Thinking for sure in my head that this will be a real deal breaker about spending the evening together with me, I am pleasantly surprised that both women agree to have dinner with me and my family. Thinking that maybe being around family would be too much for Callie to bear since she is having trouble being away from her own daughter for a week but she seems to be excited about our little family get together tonight. Then it dawns on me…all of a sudden…this woman that I am finding myself becoming very attracted to…is now going to meet my family.

The four of us share a cab when the taxi pulls up to the front of the Tavern on the Green. We all exit and make our way into the restaurant. The hostess seats the four of us at a table that already has my father and my mother along with my brother and his wife and kids sitting together. My father along with my brother and my nephew all stand as the three gentlemen help each of us ladies with our seats and we all hear Aria say "Well my…my chivalry is certainly not dead in this family". My father then says "No ma'am it is not". The dinner conversation flows swimmingly between all ten of us as I feel Callie's palm glide up and down on the top of my thigh and I see her smile brightly back at me. With my mother asking both Callie and Aria if they have any children of their own I begin to think this may put a damper on the night with Callie missing Sofia but my new friend surprises me by taking out her phone to show my mother some pictures of her daughter. Aria does the same even though she does not have any children of her own…she has plenty of pictures of her niece Sofia…and is not shy about talking about her second favorite family member.

After dinner and we all are standing outside of the restaurant talking while my father and brother flags down a couple of taxi's we all hear my mother say "Well thank you all for a lovely evening. It was very nice to meet you Callie and you too Aria. And Arizona and Teddy, we'll see you both after your seminars on Friday evening…won't we"? I take my mother's hand in mine as we stroll away from everyone else when I say to this beautiful woman "Mama, Teddy and I are going to stay in New York Friday evening because I want to see Callie and her sister off Saturday morning at JFK. So Teddy and I will take the train on Saturday morning and stay until Monday afternoon. Neither of us has to be back in Baltimore until Tuesday morning. Is that alright mama"? Asking my mother for permission to come to the Hamptons a day later than we scheduled to arrive one would think that I am still a child but my mama knows exactly why I want to stay in the big Apple one more night when I see her glance behind me to see Callie smiling and staring back at me.

My mama kisses my cheek sweetly when she hugs me tight and whispers to me…and only me "I like her…she seems very nice and you need that…I mean…someone else nice in your life. You have had enough insanity and craziness in your life lately…so you need someone that's nice. Take your time coming home…your father and your brother and I will be there when you and Teddy arrive Saturday morning. I love you baby girl…go find your happiness because you definitely…definitely…deserve to be happy. Now let's get back to the rest of our family because I want to tell Callie and Aria again what a pleasure it was to meet them". Waving goodbye to my family while Teddy and Aria along with Callie and me watch them drive off to the train station, Teddy and Aria decide that they want to go out to a club. Callie and I put them in their own cab wishing them a wonderful night while we both take a taxi back to the hotel to be alone. Trying very hard, on both of our parts, not to jump each other bones during the cab ride back to the hotel…once inside our hotel room though is a different story as our clothes fly off our bodies and we make mad passionate love together.

Five nights…the best five nights of my life so far…have come to an end. I wake up to find Arizona sleeping on my bare chest while the clock on the wall reads 2:24 am. After a perfect night of lovemaking my mind wanders to the single thought of…what now. I take a deep breath as my fingers lightly trail through the gorgeous blonde's hair. My thoughts become selfish as I feel that I do not want to let her go…ever. Slightly moving my bare body is enough to wake the sleeping beauty in my bed. First we share a kiss as we both moan into each others mouths. Then Arizona snuggles deeper into my arms and whispers into my ear "Penny for your thoughts". I smile brightly at her gesture when I say "Well" in a questioning tone. Arizona then raises her head from my chest while she looks deep into my eyes and says "What's on your mind Callie? What's in that pretty little head of yours"?

For the next two hours Callie and I have a conversation…a very moving and interesting discussion…if you will. We talk about how we both want to extend this week into something more. Because we both have begun to develop feelings for one another and we want to see where these feeling will lead. But with her living in Seattle and me and my career in Baltimore…it is going to take more time than a two hour dialogue session. Watching Callie pack her suitcase while tears glide down her cheeks, I try to console her in the best way that I can until I realize that I am crying too. Next we hear a knock at the door and we both compose ourselves when Callie answers the door and Aria walks into the room. The hotel room grows silent when Aria asks the two of us "You both alright? Oh no Callie…Arizona…please tell me what I think is going on here…is not going on here"?

With Callie and I saying our goodbyes to one another at JFK after the most deafening taxi cab ride that I have ever experienced. We kiss and promise to call one another often and make plans for some quality visits. Without actually saying the three words we are both dying inside to say to one another…our last kiss…says it all. I stand for a few extra moments as I watch the two sisters make their way onto the airplane that will take them both about 3,000 miles away from me. Aria is flying to Seattle to stay with Callie and Sofia for a few weeks and wait for their father to arrive next week for a business meeting that they both are conducting to expand their hotel business. I wait a little longer to watch their plane taxi out onto the runway when I feel my phone vibrate in my cargo shorts pocket and I see that it is Teddy. I begin to make my way out to the taxi stand as I answer the phone call and hear Teddy say once I say "Hello my friend". "How you holding up there soldier? You get Callie and Aria on their plane ok"? I say to my best friend "Yep" and I begin to cry.

Five hours later after taking the train to the Hamptons and having a delightful lunch with my family, Teddy and I are sitting in a pair of Adirondack chairs with a giant rainbow colored umbrella shading us from the impending ultra violet rays on the white sandy beach in front of my parents home. Both of us are watching my brother and his two children tossing a couple of Frisbees back and forth to one another as they are teasing the hell out of Brutus and Buckeye…their two dogs. Brutus is a Golden Retriever and Buckeye is a deep red Irish Setter. I purchased both dogs from a rescue shelter when they were both just pups and gave them to Timmy and Jessie one Christmas when they were just toddlers. Both kids named the dogs on their own…but I suspect that my brother and sister-in-law had something to do with that fact…since the three of us attended The Ohio State University.

Suddenly my cell phone rings and I see that gorgeous dark haired Latina glorious smile and I eagerly answer and say "Hey baby, I guess you made it safe and sound back home to Seattle. How was your flight"? For the next half hour or so I converse with Callie and I do not see Teddy leave my sight. Because my attention is being averted from my brother and my niece and nephew and their dogs during our talk, I do not notice the three of them…I mean the five of them…leave me alone on the beach. With our playful banter reminiscing about the past week that we spent together, Callie and I talk about me coming to Seattle for a little trip…maybe in a month or so. I then hear the background noise of a little girl screaming "Mami…Aunt Aria" and I know that Callie has arrived home. The next sound I hear are two car doors slamming and Callie's voice raising an octave higher than normal when I hear her say "Mija" and then a series of "I love you and I have so missed you baby girl" as these cheerful tones are being reciprocated by the one and only…Sofia.

With a quick goodbye and a promise to call me later after the craziness settles down, I tell Callie without even thinking about it "I love you". With a small period of silence emergent I then hear Callie say passionately "I love you too Arizona" and we end our phone call. Staring down at my phone thinking to myself…what have I just done…I do not even hear Teddy take her seat once again beside me on the Adirondack chair until I hear her ask "You alright Arizona"? I shake my head up and down in an affirmative motion but I say while crying my eyes out "No Teddy…I am not alright…not one…fucking bit…I miss her". My best friend swallows me up in her arms…comforting me…when she says "Arizona, we need to talk. I just want you to sit there and listen to what I have to say…I have thought a lot about this…and I just want you to hear me out…before you completely dismiss the idea".

**ONE MONTH LATER…**

I…we…are sitting in the rental car that I reserved and purchased at the Sea-Tac airport earlier this morning when we flew to Seattle. I…we…are sitting in front of the most beautiful two story Cape Cod style home that has a wrap around porch and is painted yellow with white trim and black shutters. Probably because and most likely placed there next to the gorgeous windows to ward off the cold and blustery Seattle winter winds. My breathing and body movements appear to be anxious when I suddenly hear my best friend say "Well" in her infamous questioning tone. I look across the front seat of the rental car to the passenger side to find Teddy staring back at me when I say "I know…I know". Teddy takes my shaking hands in hers and says "We need to do this Arizona. We have already been selected and approved by Dr. Webber and the board to begin work on Monday. Do you really want Callie to find out Monday morning or do you want to do this here and now"?

I take a deep breath and exit the vehicle as I make my way up the patterned sidewalk and the four steps that lead to the front of the wrap around porch. I glance up and down to notice that there are two porch swings at each end of the front of the porch while I make my way to the front door. I stop momentarily when I hear the angelic voice that I have missed so much say "Sofia…homework…now" and I smile when I ring the doorbell. Hearing what sounds like maybe a small child dash down a flight of stairs and shouts "I'll get it" the front door to this gorgeous house flies open and standing here before me is an exact replica…a beautiful mini version…if you will…of the adult version of Callie. In my hesitation to speak first the gorgeous small tiny human asks "Hello, may I help you"?

I clear my throat and ask in a stutter "Is…is your…is your mother at home? My name is Arizona…and I am a friend". The pretty little munchkin turns from my gaze and shouts very loudly "Mami, it's for you…she says her name is Arizona…like the state". I smile and laugh a bit when I correct the little girl by saying "Actually…it's like the battleship". Then I hear Callie's sweet voice say "Sofia, what do you mean it's Arizona" when I see her come around the corner to the front door and then say in a whisper "Arizona". The very astute Sofia Torres sees her mami and I focus our gaze on each other and politely says "I'm going out back to play with Ortho so you both can catch up". I momentarily leave Callie's sight to watch her daughter take a hold of their dog and briskly walk out the back door without waiting for her mami to respond. Without warning Callie talks a hold of me and pulls me into the house as she closes the door behind the two of us. Then she places her lips over mine and gives me one of the most sensual kisses I have ever received…from anyone.

With Callie and me plunging our tongues down each others throats several times during our kiss, we both finally break the kiss to replenish our lungs with air. Once we both catch our breath Callie says to me "I thought we talked about you coming to Seattle next week. Why are you here early? Not that I am complaining mind you". Before I engage in a very much needed conversation with Callie I kiss her again mainly because I have missed her so and want her to be able to fell just how much I have truly missed her through my kiss. Callie begins to moan very loudly in my mouth when I feel her body press my body further into the back of her front door. But when I feel her right thigh infiltrate between my legs and spread them apart while adding pressure to my very hot…and most likely…very wet center…I break the kiss and while I am breathing very heavily "Callie, we need to talk".

**ONE MONTH AGO…BACK AT THE HAMPTONS…**

I am sitting on the beach at my parent's home in an Adirondack chair listening to my best friend say "Arizona, we need to talk. I just want you to sit there and listen to what I have to say…I have thought a lot about this…and I just want you to hear me out…before you completely dismiss the idea". Seeing the seriousness in Teddy's face I immediately ask "What is it Teds? What's on your mind"? Teddy takes a big swig of the last of her beer when she tilts her body to face me and says "We've done all we can at Johns Hopkins. We have performed some fascinating and intriguing surgeries…and we have written some of the most intensive clinical trials that have been published in all the medical books. We need a change…we both need a change. I have called a few military friends of mine…a few favors if you will…and have pulled some strings…to get each of us…an interview…with the chief of surgery at…Seattle Grace Hospital…we need this…so will you join me in Seattle"?

I am in a daze…a very beautiful and emotional daze. My best friend in the world…next to my own brother…has just asked me to join her on a journey across country…to start a new life in Seattle…to the great northwest…where my current vision of loveliness now resides. My first thoughts to say back to Teddy are "Are you sure? Are you sure that you want to do this Teddy? I mean…I know that our lives are pretty set in Baltimore…but moving…now…I mean…don't get me wrong…but traveling to another city we know nothing about…really"? Teddy rises from her seat to extend her hand out to me as she says "Walk with me Arizona". I take a hold of my friend's hand and we take a stroll down the beach to continue our discussion about moving to Seattle.

By the time my family…all of my family…along with Teddy and me…take our rightful places at my mama's dinner table I watch Teddy nod at me and I clear my throat while I take a deep breath and nod my head back to her letting her know I am going to say something to everyone. I begin by saying "Mama…Daddy I need to tell you something". My father takes my small petite hand in his big burly one as he gives mine a little squeeze and my mama from across the dining room table says to me "Sweetie, what is it? What do you have to tell us"? With everyone's eyes now on me I find the courage to say to them "I need a change…Teddy and I…we need a change. Teddy has asked some of her friends for a favor for the two of us because we both need a change. Teddy has arranged for the two of us to interview for positions as department heads at a hospital in Seattle…Seattle Grace Hospital. We pretty much have the positions locked up and the interviews are just a formality…but we leave in four weeks…for Seattle".

A quiet hush fills the elder Robbins's dining room when unexpectedly Barbara Robbins says without even thinking about it "Seattle…isn't that where Callie lives"? Suddenly the whole Robbins family looks at my best friend when we hear Arizona Robbins say without any hesitation whatsoever in her voice "Yes mama…yes it is". Then the patriarch of the family Lt. Col. Daniel T. Robbins proudly boasts about his daughter's sudden interest in a career change "Well I for one…think it is a marvelous idea…and thank you Theodora for suggesting that both you and Arizona make this journey together". Then Arizona's brother Timothy second's our decision with a good old fashioned Robbins dimpled smile and a sweet but punctual remark by saying "A month huh…that doesn't give all of us much time you pack both of you up…but we're Robbins's…all of us…so we'll make it work".

**PRESENT DAY…SEATTLE WASHINGTON…**

Four weeks…twenty eight days…to the day of telling my family about Teddy's and my journey to Seattle…I am standing in the foyer of Calliope Torres's home…kissing her and now taking a breath before I say "Callie we need to talk…but first". Then I break away from Callie's embrace to wave to my best friend who has been patiently waiting out in our rental car. Teddy makes her way up onto the front porch and into Callie's home when I hear her say to Callie "Dr. Torres it is so good to see you again and you have a lovely home". A very confused Callie gazes at the two of us and says to Teddy "Thank you Dr. Altman, and what do I owe the pleasure of your company"? Teddy turns to me and says softly "Arizona"? I walk in between my best friend and the other woman…the other woman I would like to get to know better…when I ask Callie "May we sit and talk"? Callie leads Teddy and me into her sitting room and then excuses herself for a moment to check on her daughter.

With Sofia safely placed in her play room watching Frozen Callie retreats back into her sitting room where Teddy and I await. Teddy begins her schpiel to Callie about how her life and mine at Johns Hopkins in Baltimore have reached their medical sustenance while Callie and I just stare at one another. Teddy continues to talk about how she and I have gravitated to our potential in our respective fields and neither she nor I will ever become heads of our departments at Johns Hopkins. Then through the thickness fog of our focus on one another Callie and I hear Teddy call my name and now it is my turn to speak. Callie is sitting on the sofa in her sitting room all by herself when I walk across the room to sit next to her and begin my part of the conversation. "Callie, about a month ago Teddy asked some of her military friends for a favor. She found out through the medical grapevine from Johns Hopkins that Seattle Grace Hospital have been looking for a pediatric surgeon to head their Pediatric Surgery department. She also found out that since Dr. Christina Yang and Dr. Erica Hahn have both left Seattle Grace's Cardio Thoracic program that there is now an opening for that position too".

Callie is a brilliant…gifted surgeon…and it does not take her long to put what Teddy has told her and what I have just told her before she jumps off the sofa to say "What are you telling me Arizona…are you both telling me…that within the last month…you both have made plans to move to Seattle…and are both…taking the two heads department jobs…at Seattle Grace Hospital". Before Teddy and I can even respond to Callie's question I see that beautiful smile that I fell in love with over a month ago appear on my gorgeous Latina's face as my heads begins to shake vigorously in the affirmative. Teddy and I hear Callie scream "Yes…Yes" while she takes me in her arms and kisses me passionately. Once the kiss breaks my Callie asks me still smiling "Arizona, will you go on a date with me"?

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT…MY THOUGHT PROCESS…ON HOW OUR TWO LADIES…FIRST MET…JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING IN MY HEAD…BUT I DO HAVE MORE CHAPTERS IN MY HEAD…IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE…JUST SAY TO WORD…OR WORDS…AND I WILL TAKE YOU ALL…ON THIS LITTLE RIDE OF MINE…THANKS FOR READING…AND REVIEWING…AND AS ALWAYS…TAKE CARE…KJB **


	4. Chapter 4

**ACT FOUR: DATING…AND GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER…**

Our first date consisted of introducing me once again to the one…and only…Sofia Torres. The morning after I made my appearance known to Callie that Teddy and I moved our careers from Baltimore to Seattle, I knocked on Callie's front door once again and the beautiful little tiny human answered the door again. With a very polite "Good morning Dr. Robbins" from Sofia I quickly won her over with my dimpled smile and my polite retort "And good morning to you Miss Sofia. Are you and your mother about ready"? With Sofia closing the front door behind me as I enter their home when she says "Mami will be right down. She is having trouble deciding what to wear today". Then the inquisitive little munchkin asks me point blank "Dr. Robbins, are you and my mami dating"?

Before I can even answer the adorable little girl's question my eyes are fixated on the gorgeous Latina gliding down the staircase when I hear her say to me "Well I must've chosen the right outfit…and Arizona". Then both Sofia and I hear her mother say to me in a whisper as she walks up to me "Arizona, close your mouth my dear…no wait…let me close it for you". Then without any type of warning Callie plants the sweetest kiss ever on my lips and Sofia begins to walk away from the two of us saying "Yep…you both are dating each other". Sofia grabs her backpack and a small overnight suitcase as the three of leave the house and head out to my rental car. Callie takes her hand in mine as we both smile at each other and I say questionably "What's with the extra bag"?

Once inside my rental car Callie begins to tell me about Sofia's Saturday night ritual she has with her grandmother. "Sofia and her Grandma Louise spend every Saturday night together because according to them" Callie begins to explain to me why Sofia stays at her grandmother's on Saturday nights but then her beautiful daughter interjects by saying "My mami needs a life outside the hospital. So Grandma Louise and I thought that if we give her one night to herself…and go out on a date with someone…that she will find someone to love again…like she used to love my daddy". The inside of the rental car grows silent with Sofia's response for the longest time until the cute little seven year old says "And besides having Saturday nights together…just me and my grandma…is a win…win…for both of us. The two of us get to spend some quality time together and mami gets a date night".

With Sofia and my plan for today includes taking Arizona on a whirl wind sightseeing tour of Seattle but first I ask "Arizona, Have you eaten breakfast this morning"? My friend says "Well if you call me swiping a half piece of toast off Teddy's plate this morning breakfast then I would have to say no". Then Sofia and I say in unison "Jake's" as I tell the good doctor "Then we will begin our day at the best breakfast diner in Seattle". Navigating our way through the streets of Seattle for about seventeen minutes Arizona pulls her car into the practically full parking lot of my daughter's and my favorite diner. Once inside all of the regular Saturday morning customers shout out "Sofia" and "Doc" as my daughter and I greet our ritualistic group of breakfast patrons when we both say "Hello everyone" and take our favorite window seats. Arizona sits next to me to give my daughter her own side of the table when our favorite waitress Penny walks up with a pot of coffee along with two cups and a cup of hot chocolate with a tall order of whipped cream and a cherry on top.

Sofia takes it upon herself as she introduces Dr. Robbins to Penny and they both share a smile and say "Hello" to one another. After Penny takes our order and retreats back behind the counter Sofia begins the do the crazy word puzzle that is her placemat. I take this time to ask Arizona "Is there any place in particular you want to visit today here in Seattle"? Then Sofia and I watch Arizona take out a note pad and say "Well I was up late last night looking at different thing to see and do here when I thought I would love to see the farmer's market and the Space Needle. What do you both suggest"? But before I could answer Arizona's question our food has arrived and Penny serves the three of us and then takes a seat at the end of our table and pulls out the section of newspaper for her and Sofia.

Arizona and I continue talking about what to see and do while you are in Seattle when I see Arizona focusing on what Sofia and Penny are doing. Penny has taken the crossword section out of The Seattle Times newspaper as she and Sofia are working the puzzle together. Penny has completed most of the puzzle herself but saves some of the clues for her and Sofia to do when we come in for breakfast almost every Saturday morning…unless I am at the hospital…then Sofia comes into the diner with her Grandma Louise. Both Penny and Sofia are stuck on the capital city of the state of Vermont. After watching the two of them both struggle with the answer for a few minutes Arizona politely says "The answer is Montpelier". Both Penny and Sofia say "thank you" back to Arizona and after Penny leaves our table to wait on some other customers my daughter asks "What other state capitals do you know Dr. Robbins"?

Arizona takes both mine and her plates from in front of us as she places them on top of one another and off to the side of the table to give her some more room when she says to my daughter "All of them…you see when I was a little girl…my brother and I always had trouble remembering things…important things. So my mama and daddy taught the two of us how to remember certain things. My favorite subjects in school were math and history and science while Timothy favorite subjects were English and math and any sport he could play. But since we moved around so much growing up, on account that our father was in the military, our parents taught us to remember all about where we lived each time and all about the city and state we lived in. So I was able to remember all of the state capitals and my father told me one time that if I remember a certain subject matter that I would always be able to carry on a conversation with anyone…anytime…anywhere…just like we are doing right now". Sofia smiles at Arizona while eating her chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup dripping down her chin when Arizona asks her "And do you know what else the state of Vermont is known for"? Sofia shakes her head from side to side indicating that she does not when we both hear Arizona tell her "maple syrup…they have some great tasting maple syrup". Sofia picks up the syrup bottle as she reads the label on the bottle and says "You're right Dr. Robbins…you are right".

After a fun filled day of sightseeing and touring the great city of Seattle with stops at Pike's Farmer's Market and having lunch atop the Space Needle and a visit to the Seattle Zoo, Arizona pulls her rental car down the long driveway to my mother-in-law's home. The three of us exit the vehicle and my friend and I watch my daughter bolt out of the car and up on to the porch and into her grandmother awaiting arms. Before Arizona and I reach the top of the steps Sofia is already introducing Dr. Robbins to her grandmother Louise. With a heartwarming O'Malley hug wrapping Arizona up in her arms Louise then states without any hesitation "C'mon inside ladies, supper is almost ready".

After finishing a delicious meal of pot roast with roasted potatoes and carrots and home made biscuits, Callie and Sofia venture upstairs to get the little munchkin ready for bed. Louise and I clean up the dinner dishes and the kitchen while we have an intimate conversation as Louise voices her concerns about me dating Callie. I try my best to ease her fears by letting her know that I am truly interested in Callie and Sofia's well being. I tell Louise about my life in Baltimore and my medical career but the two things I make very clear to Callie's mother-in-law and Sofia's grandmother are my intentions towards Callie and how I have a place of my own and am not going to jump in to moving in with her and Sofia. I tell Louise directly "I think Callie is very special and I plan on doing some old fashioned courting of her and am not rushing into anything permanent at this time".

Teddy and I talked about where we wanted to live in Seattle weeks before we made our move across country. My mother's dear friend Savannah, who is a real estate agent in Boston, was only one phone call away when my mother called to ask about homes for rent or for sale in Seattle. Within three days Savannah emailed me about twenty five homes for either rent or sale in order of the best sections of the city of Seattle and outlining areas. After narrowing the selection down to five before we both left Baltimore once we landed in Seattle and took a look at the fourth house…Teddy and I fell in love with it right on the spot. The little cottage we both chose has three bedrooms but one bedroom we turned into our office and a two and a half bath along with a one car garage and a carport. The cottage sets off the road a bit but has a cute little stream running through the back of the property. There is plenty of room for a vegetable garden out back along with a screened in porch area for some late night sitting in the cool state of Washington summer and fall night air.

Louise O'Malley hands me three coffee cups with four saucers teetering underneath in my right hand as she hands me a medium size glass of cold chocolate milk in my left hand. Sofia's grandmother is holding a large Pyrex rectangular glass pan in one hand while she grabs the pot of hot coffee from the automatic coffee maker and she nods for me to follow her outside. We set everything down on the square table our on her small portico that seats maybe a half dozen people at one time. In the rectangle glass Pyrex dish is Louise O'Malley's famous peach cobbler according to her granddaughter that suddenly appears behind her grandmother and me along with her mami. "Grandma Louise makes the best desserts in all of Seattle" praises Sofia of her grandmother's baking skills. Making relative small talk while Callie, Sofia and I watch Louise dish each of us some of her infamous peach cobbler while I pour the two older women and me each a cup of coffee and Sofia enjoys her glass of chocolate milk. We each take turns and talk about our lives so we may get to know each other a little better.

Then after almost all of the cobbler is eaten and our coffee gets colder Callie and I begin to say our goodbyes for the evening when Sofia latches onto my hand and pulls me further out into the back yard. With Sofia's cute little small arm extending upward to the night sky she says to me "Look Dr. Robbins, look up there…these are called the Northern Lights". By now Callie and Louise have followed Sofia and I out into the back yard and the four of us watch these array of glowing lights dance across the night Seattle sky. After about ten minutes or so I feel Callie standing right behind me but I am respectful of Louise so I do not move any further back. But as my luck would have it out of the corner of my left eye I see Louise give me a sweet smile when she takes her granddaughter's hand in hers and say to Miss Sofia "Baby girl, why don't we give your mami and Dr. Robbins some time alone". Just as they both begin to walk away I say to the two of them "You know you both have made this day truly wonderful with your hospitality…so why don't you both start calling me Arizona…Dr. Robbins is way too formal…and now that I consider you both my friends…what do you say ladies"?

Arizona and I watch my daughter and my mother-in-law begin to walk back into the house but before they do they both answer Arizona's question with Sofia going first. "I would love to call you Arizona…and you are right again…Dr. Robbins is way too formal" Callie's little munchkin says to me. Then Louise O'Malley says proudly "Well if my two best girls are allowed to call you by your first name…then I would be honored to follow their example Arizona". With a round of "Goodnight" being heard and said by all four of us, Sofia and Louise leave Arizona and me to continue to watch the spectacular light show in the sky. Once my daughter and mother-in-law have retreated back into the house I pull Arizona into my arms as we hug and kiss and snuggle together like we are couple of junior high schoolers on our first date. Then as our slightly PG rated make out session comes to an end I suggest an alternative when I say to Arizona "What do you say we go inside and give both Sofia and Louise a proper goodnight and then the two of us will have my house all to ourselves until tomorrow afternoon…sound like a plan to you…Dr. Robbins"?

I cover my mouth and lips over the very voluptuous mouth and lips of Callie's as I answer her question the best way I know how and with her moaning into my mouth during this passionate kiss I feel she likes my answer. Callie and I both make our way back inside Louise O'Malley's home and tell both her and Sofia goodnight and that we will see them tomorrow. Then we both rush out to the rental car and make a mad dash back across town to Callie's place. With our little stolen kisses at each red traffic light stop and both of our free hand or in Callie's case…hands…slowly gliding up and down each others thigh while I am driving it does not take a genius to figure out that the feeling in our private parts is becoming more magnified with each stroke of our hand…and each touch of our fingers.

I do not even remember the two of us leaping from the rental car and onto Callie's front porch but I do remember when Callie dropped her house keys in such a flurry because she is so anxious that when I knelt down to retrieve them I placed a kiss on the apex in between Callie's legs and she suddenly screamed with excitement "Good god woman, give me those damn keys". Undressing each other throughout the foyer and living room we both were finally naked by the time we reached Callie's bedroom. No one could ever say that Callie and I are ever shy about anything as Callie pushes me backwards and I fall crossways onto her queen sized bed. Never missing a beat in her playfulness of her attempt at foreplay Callie begins to focus on the task at hand…well really…in both of her hands.

It has been so many years since I have been this happy…sexually happy…that is…I mean…because I have been happy…having Sofia in my life has made me happy…but tonight I am happy for a different reason. Seeing this gorgeous blue eyed blond lying under me and making me feel this way again…falling in love again…all over again…I do not know if I can contain my happiness without telling her that I am falling in love with her…but now is not the time. This time…right here…and right now…this is the time for me to concentrate on making love to this beautiful woman…and waiting my turn…for when she makes love to me in return…because tonight it is just me…and Arizona…for the rest of the night together.

With Callie's naked body lying on top of mine, she begins by kissing me deeply as we both moan our approval simultaneously. Then as her mouth moves from my lips to infiltrate my left ear and neck I hear her whisper "You are so wet baby" while she grinds her pussy over mine and we both feel the moisture impaling the tops of our individual thighs. My hands begin to roam down her back but come to a halt at her very full and plump ass squeezing it ever so gently when I whisper back into her ear "You sort of have this effect on me my dear…whenever I am near you…my wetness seems to run wild…like it has a mind of its own". Feeling the soft and sweet kisses on my neck and slowly making their way down my chest I feel the sudden caressing of both of my breasts in Callie's strong ortho hands. With her face coming to rest, but the kisses never cease, in the valley between my boobs Callie raises her head to look at me as she smiles up at me and says "You have such great tits".

Callie's strong hands never leave my "tits" as she refers to them as she deeply massages them both while her tongue finds a new adventure to explore. Arching my back upwards into the warm night air and screaming her name ever so loudly Callie continues to plunge her tongue deep inside of me as her face is buried in my pussy. Using the palms of my hands to push her head deeper into my vagina while continuing to scream her name over and over again, it is the feeling of Callie sucking on my clit and her two fingers that enter me for a few moments that bring me the most wonderful and powerful climaxes ever. With my first orgasm of the night escaping my body in such a rush it does not take long for my second orgasm to appear as Callie never leaves my pussy but continues to thrust her fingers in and out of me while flicking her tongue over my now sensitive clit and then suddenly I am screaming my head off and her name over and over again as my second orgasm consumes me. Callie crawls up my body to kiss my lips and I taste myself in her mouth.

Arizona and I are cuddling underneath the warmth of the blankets in my bed when she snuggles her face into my neck and begins to kiss and nip at my skin. Then her right hand begins to travel down my stomach and comes to rest in my curly pubic hairs. Using her right knee and leg to separate my legs as she spreads them open wider her fingers slide into my wetness and we both moan in unison. Arizona moves her body over mine and her kisses become more passionate when I feel her fingers glide into me and she uses her hips to propel all three fingers deeper…and deeper…into me. When my upper body begins to arch up Arizona takes the nipple of my left breast into her mouth and the sensation of that feeling and the force of her fingers driving in and out of me Arizona brings me to an earth shattering orgasm and several aftershocks. But just as my I begin to catch my breath Arizona slithers down my body and her mouth and lips take over where her fingers left off.

Smothered in the blankets and pillows that not only smell like Callie…but are Callie…I watch this gorgeous creature walk back into her bedroom carrying two cups of hot and freshly brewed coffee. I sit up and lean my back against the queen sized headboard while Callie slips back in beside me and we drink our coffee…together. We both sit in silence then without warning I begin to hear some whimpered sounds coming from my Latina beauty when I see tears streaming down her cheeks and I say the one thing that I know we both are thinking but have been deathly afraid to say to one another "I am falling in love with you Calliope Torres and I think you are falling in love with me too". I place my hot cup of coffee down on the nightstand next to the bed when I take the same thing from her gripping hands and place her cup of coffee next to mine. But before I can even turn around to finish the conversation I feel Callie pull my face into hers as she kisses me passionately and we both slide under the covers and make love to one another again.


	5. Chapter 5

**ACT FIVE: FALLING IN LOVE…AND THEN…THE UNEXPECTED…**

For the next few months Callie and I are inseparable and enjoy every waking and not waking moment that we can have together. With Saturday night being our official date night because Sofia spends that night with her grandmother Louise, Callie and I either spend our Saturday nights at my place or at her home. We usually spend that night at my place when I know that Teddy is not going to be home because she is either at the hospital or she is spending her Saturday night with her new beau Henry. Kind of a funny story how she met Henry about a month ago but that is her story to tell and not mine. Sofia and I have become fast friends too and I enjoy spending just as much time with her too. She is even as bad ass as her mami when she wants something from me…or maybe I should clarify…with my medical education…and with my specialty…being a pediatric surgeon.

Standing at the head of the third grade science class of teacher Mrs. Mobley while I along with thirty two classmates of Sofia Georgia O'Malley listen to her introduce me to her class "It is with great pride and pleasure that today I bring in mine and my mami's new friend Dr. Arizona Robbins to talk to all of you about her career as a Pediatric Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital". Sofia politely takes her seat in the front row as I now stand quietly and hear a round of applause from her fellow classmates. For the next hour I talk to the young minds in this classroom about the wonders of science and about the medical field in general. I even take questions from the inquiring minds of the children as I try my best to explain exactly what it is I do at the hospital. But I mostly focus on why science is such an important subject and can lead to so many different career choices once they grow older.

Since science is Sofia's last class of the day, I show her teacher Mrs. Mobley the permission slip I have signed by Callie that will let me take Sofia home with me after school. Since Sofia turned eight this year she is no longer required by law to sit in any restrictive seat like a booster seat when she is riding in a vehicle although she is still required to wear a seat belt like everyone else. Sofia jumps into the front of my Jeep and buckles herself in while I do the same. She thanks me again for doing this for her science class so she can earn extra credit. Even though, according to her, she does not need extra credit because she has an "A" average in all of her classes but one to which she has a "B" average…in her math class. Before we leave the school I call her mother Callie to let her know we are done with the school project and are leaving when Callie says and asks "Great…so how did it go ladies".

I hand my phone to Sofia so she can tell her mami all about the extra class activity while I start the Jeep and we leave the school parking lot. When Sofia ends the phone call with Callie but not before her mami says to the two of us "Well ladies, I think this calls for a celebration don't you both think"? Sofia and I both shout "Yes" and we agree to meet Callie at Jake's Diner in about thirty minutes. Sofia places my phone back in my purse because I am driving when she notices some pictures just haphazardly lying about and asks "Dr. Robb…I mean…Arizona, who are these pictures of…your family"? Sofia and I along with my Jeep come to rest at red traffic light I reach in and pull out the pictures in my purse and above my visor and hand them to Sofia. While I continue to drive I explain who the folks are in my pictures and tell Sofia of my family back in New York. Once we pull into the parking lot of Jake's I tell Sofia to bring the pictures in with her and I will explain more about my family to her and we both exit my vehicle and we both see Callie's car.

Once inside the diner every customer including Callie hoots and hollers at Sofia and me while congratulating Sofia on her show and tell guest for school today. When Penny comes to our table to take our order Sofia proudly tells her how wonderful it was to have Dr. Robb…Arizona…in her science class today. Then when Penny leaves to place our dinner order Sofia switches the conversation back to me as she asks me more about my family that lives across the country. After having one of the most scrumptious meatloaf dinners with all the trimmings, second only to my mama's meatloaf meal, I have ever eaten the three of us decide to call it a night. I excuse myself to use the restroom before we leave while Sofia and Callie pay the bill. When I come back out into the dining room at Jake's, Penny says and then asks "They're both waiting outside for you. Dr. Robbins may I ask you a question"? I take a step towards the door but stop to say to this very friendly waitress that I know only has Callie and Sofia's best interest at heart and say "Yes you may Penny".

Penny then says to me mainly asking my intentions "Do you care for the two of them because they are a set…a set package…I mean…so if you hurt one of them you hurt both of them…and that…I will not stand for because you see…it took them a long time to heal after Dr. George died…and with you…now…I see the happiness back in their eyes…both of their eyes…so don't hurt them…please". I place my hands inside of Penny's hands as I look straight into her eyes and say with all the love I have for Callie and Sofia "I love them Penny and I will never hurt them…you have my word…and thank you for looking out for them…because they love you too". Penny and I share a hug and then I make my way out the door…and to my girls.

Standing at the door of my Jeep Callie and Sofia both ask with Sofia going first "Mami says you like apple pie…homemade apple pie". I smile at the little munchkin holding a pie box in her hands and say "Your mami is correct…I do like apple pie". Then it's Callie turn to talk as she says to me "Well Sofia and I bought this apple pie and was just wondering if you would like to come over and have some for dessert before you head home". But before I could even answer Callie request Sofia quickly says "Or you can come home with us and have dessert and spend the night…we have a guest bedroom…you could spend the night". Sofia begins to walk to her mami's passenger side of her car when Callie walks up to me grinning from ear to ear as she kisses me and says "Yea baby, you could spend the night".

Back at Callie and Sofia's home the three of us are all curled up on their very long sofa with me on one end with Callie in my arms while Sofia is resting her head in Callie's lap singing away to every song in the "Frozen" movie repertoire. The three of us have pretty much devoured the apple pie my two girls bought at Jake's and now are just relaxing on the sofa together. Callie and I steal kisses every so often unbeknownst to Sofia because nothing can tear her away from her latest Disney movie. When Callie suggested to Sofia to pick out a movie for the three of us to watch it was a sure bet that Frozen would be chosen. Even when Callie said to her daughter "Are you sure you want to watch that one again…you've pretty much watched it about…oh I don't know…umpteen times". But then I jumped up and down to beg "Oh Callie please…I absolutely love this movie…please…please…please" and both Sofia and I got our wish.

The moment the final song is being sung and the credits begin to roll across the big TV screen while Sofia and I are singing our hearts out at the top of our lungs, Callie claps her hands not to applaud the two of us but to announce to her daughter "Ok mija, it's time for bed. You have school tomorrow and Arizona and I have to work. So say your goodnights and off to bed". Sofia walks up to me but instead of just saying goodnight the little brown eyed and dark brunette haired munchkin who is the exact replica of her mami hugs me tight and whispers in my ear "Thanks for today Arizona…I had a great time and I hope we can do it again sometime…and by the way…I love you". Once our hug separates I kiss this little beauty on the forehead and whisper back to her "I had a great day too and thanks for inviting me over for dessert…and it would be my pleasure to spend the day with you again". And before she walks away from me and up the staircase to her bedroom I tell Callie's beautiful daughter "I love you too Sofia".

I come back downstairs after reading Sofia a bedtime story to find Callie in her bedroom changing into her sleepwear. I walk up behind her as I place my hands on her hips and she halts her progression of changing her clothes. Callie leans her head to rest on my shoulder when she asks me in her sexy voice "So…you're staying the night" and I kiss her deeply with my answer. With a night of lovemaking and just plain fucking the hell out of each other I fall asleep in Callie's arms feeling so happy and so safe and secure. But then just after seven am Callie's bedroom door bursts open and her lovely miniature version of her shouts to her mami without noticing me sleeping on her mami's chest "Mami, why didn't Arizona stay the night…I was just in the guest bedroom and the bed has not been slept in". Then I open my eyes at all the shouting from Sofia to see the smile on her face grow wider when she says to both me and Callie "Oh I see, good morning mami and Arizona". The pint size angel then walks back out the door she came through smiling mischievously and closing the door behind her but takes one last look at me before doing so and winks at me.

I am walking the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital and am making my way to girlfriend's office…yes I said my girlfriend…we decided last night after a lengthy discussion to only date each other exclusively and when I asked Callie "Does this mean I am your girlfriend"? Callie just smiled that smile that I love so well and says with a little laugh escaping her lips "Yes Arizona, you're my girlfriend". But now as I walk towards her office I see a woman dressed in a white lab coat just like the ones that every attending doctor here at Seattle Grace wears leaving my girlfriend's office and the other woman pulls Callie into a hug and says something to Callie that I cannot hear clearly. I stop dead in my tracks as the other woman turns to walk away from Callie and I see who this woman is and I shout out loud "No" as I duck behind a tall fichus tree growing in the corner of the nurse's station area.

After the two women depart I run as fast as I can up the stairs to the sixth floor and straight into Teddy's office shaking like a leaf. Teddy bolts up from behind her desk when she sees me enter her office and says "What the hell is the matter Arizona…what the hell happened and why are you crying"? I slide down the inside of Teddy's office door to the carpeted floor below as I grab my knees and pull them both into me burying my head into them and cry out loud "She's here…she's here in Seattle…my worst nightmare is here in Seattle". Teddy tries to comfort me by sitting on the floor too as she gathers me up in her arms and holds me tight. After a few minutes and my crying has somewhat ceased Teddy asks "Who's here Arizona…who's got you so upset"? I lift my head up from resting on the top of my knees and say to my best friend sarcastically "You know who Teddy…who else can make me this upset by just seeing her again" and then Teddy quietly says "Oh…yea…her".

**TEN YEARS AGO…BROWN UNIVERSITY…ALPERT MEDICAL SCHOOL…PROVIDENCE, RHODE ISLAND**

Beginning my third year at the prestigious Brown University Alpert Medical School I have had the time of my life the past two years. Once I was accepted to this university just after entering my senior year of high school, I have been on cloud nine for two reasons. One…mainly because it is Brown University…one of the oldest and prominent universities in the northeast…and two…I am far enough away from my family but not so far enough away that I can visit them anytime I want. Just a little less than a three hour train ride and I can be home before you know it. I love my family dearly but I also love this adventure I am taking right now…and medical school…well let's just say…I am having a blast with that too.

Walking into my Advanced Chemistry class I see some old faces of friends that I have made while I have been here along with some new faces…one in particular…a tall green eyed brunette sitting three lab tables in front of me. With the usual first day rhetoric being spoken by the professor and what he expects of all of us during our time in his class, I am pleasantly surprised when he pairs me up with the stunning brunette I have been admiring since class first began today. With just minutes before the end of my chemistry class the tall brunette walks up to me and says proudly "Hello my name is Caroline Newman…Carly for short…it's a pleasure to meet you". Extending her hand out to me I automatically take her hand in mine and shake this beautiful woman's hand and introduce myself to her "Well Carly, it is a pleasure to meet you…and I think we are going to be fast and good friends".

Even after our Advanced Chemistry class ended at the end of the semester, Carly and I were never apart. Six months after meeting we moved in together in an apartment off campus and lived together for a little more than two years. But then just when everything is going my way the other shoe drops and my life spirals out of control. A three months before my graduation from Brown University I receive a letter in my Brown University mailbox from Johns Hopkins University and Medical School inviting me to their residency program in Pediatric Medicine and Surgery. Arriving home later that day I decide to take Carly out to dinner to ask her to move to Baltimore with me and continue her medical career in Plastic Surgery specializing in Craniofacial Surgery. But as our luck would have it lately, we have been on opposite ends of the spectrum with our class studies and have barely spent any time together. Waiting up most of the evening for Carly to come home I finally go to bed and call home to tell my family of my good news about Johns Hopkins.

The next morning I wake up to realize that Carly never even came home last night. Trying to call her cell phone but only receiving her voice mail I leave her a message to call me when she can because I have something to ask her and it is very important. Playing phone tag for the next three days because our schedules do not coincide with each other I finally arrive home to find that all of Carly's things have been removed from the apartment and a letter is lying on the island counter top. Trying again to call her cell phone but now the message states that this phone is no longer in service. Sitting at the island in the kitchen after removing a Miller Lite beer from the fridge I begin to cry before I even open the letter from Carly. Six beers later I find the courage to open the letter and read what my girlfriend and lover for the past two years has written to me about our obviously break up.

"Arizona, I love you. But about six months ago I began seeing someone else behind your back. I know this is a cowardly way to tell you that I have moved in with him but I did not think I would be able to do this if I saw you face to face. I am pregnant and David and I want to begin a life together so I am leaving you. I know that you will never forgive me because I will never forgive myself for doing this to you but it is the only way I can leave you. David and I will be leaving Providence after graduation because we both have been accepted to begin our residency at The Cleveland Clinic. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors wherever you complete your residency. I do love you Arizona but I want what is best for me and my baby right now right now. Take care my love, Carly". Two days after Carly left me my brother Tim and our best friend Nick knock on my door and stay with me for the next month. A few weeks later Tim is waiting for me to exit my gross anatomy class when Carly walks by him and says "Hi Tim, please tell Arizona that I miss her and I still love her" but Tim says nothing to her and acts like she is not even there.

**PRESENT DAY…BACK IN SEATTLE…IN TEDDY'S OFFICE…**

I have calmed down quite a bit after Teddy spiked my coffee with a splash of bourbon. For over an hour Teddy and I have discussed all the possibilities of why my former girlfriend is here in Seattle and seeing my current girlfriend. Teddy's phone begins to buzz signaling that she has a new text message when I hear her say "Oh no Arizona…Callie is texting me asking if I know where you are because she cannot get through to your phone". I fish my phone out of my lab coat pocket and say "Shit…shit…shit…I turned my phone to silent when I was running to your office…shit…shit". I quickly call my girlfriend and she answers in such a frenzy as I hear her yell at me "Arizona where the hell are you and why is your phone turned off. I have been trying to get a hold of you for over an hour now"? I try to keep my composure and not give away to my girlfriend that I may be a little tipsy when I say "I am sorry baby but I have been in Teddy's office discussing a case with her and I must have not turned my phone back on after surgery. What did you want to talk to me about anyways"? After telling Callie "I'm on my way" I leave Teddy's office and make my way to Callie's office making sure that I do not walk into Dr. Carly Newman on my way.

Opening the door without looking inside I say apologetically t my girlfriend "Baby I'm sorry for not having my phone on" but before I can even finish my apology I see Carly standing in Callie's office. With Carly's hand being held out for me to shake as my girlfriend and I hear her say to me "It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Robbins". I stand there in amazement and ask "What the hell is going on here Callie"? Dr. Newman begins to say to me "Arizona" but I cut her off suddenly by saying "No…I am Dr. Robbins to you…after what you put me through…you're lucky I have not clocked you in the face…do not even speak to me…you bitch". Callie is flabbergasted when she screams "Arizona what the hell is wrong with you"? Then I scream back to my girlfriend "Me…Callie this is Carly…I told you all about her when we were in New York" then I say "I cannot deal with this shit right now". I storm out of Callie's office with Callie repeating my name over and over for me to stop but I don't and make my out of the hospital and into the bar across the street. I sit at the bar for hours slowly getting drunk until Teddy finds me and tries to talk me into coming back to her office to talk more about why Carly is even here. I begin to grab my stuff off the seat next to me when the bar's front door dings and in walks in Carly. Teddy stands in between me and my former lover so I do not knock the shit out of her today.


	6. Chapter 6

**ACT SIX: OUR FIRST FIGHT…AND MEETING THE PARENTS…**

My after work activities at the Emerald City Bar, or as everyone else calls it Joe's, I find that I am waking up in the middle of the night not really knowing how I got home or even to bed for that matter. Subconsciously I think that I hear voices outside my door that sound very similar to my best friend and my girlfriend voices. I grab my robe off the back of my bedroom door and place it over my semi nude body and make my way to where the voices are congregating. Sitting in the middle of my living room are Callie and Teddy talking amongst themselves while they are playing Mario Kart with Sofia who has parked herself on the floor between the two women. I stand behind the three of them for a moment or two quietly until Sofia turns her pretty little head around and sees me. She drops her controller and darts from the floor to run to me as she hugs me tight around the waist and says "Mami…Dr. Altman…Arizona's awake" and the other two woman turn to face me.

After a kiss is placed on Sofia's forehead and with a promise to this little beauty that I am just fine, Sofia takes her place back on the floor as she challenges Teddy to a rematch of her Mario Kart loss. Callie extinguishes herself from the sofa and makes her way to me asking me softly "Are you alright" and I meekly shake my head yes never looking up at her face. Callie asks Teddy if she would mind keeping an eye on Sofia so she and I can talk as Teddy shakes her head in the affirmative never relenting her position or her focus on the video game she is playing with Sofia. Callie places her arm around my waist as she guides me back into my bedroom so we can talk. Callie is the first to say "You want to tell me what is going on and why you are so upset with me because honestly Arizona I don't get it". I take a seat on my bed when I say to my girlfriend "I told you about Carly when we were together in New York. I told you about all my past lovers and you told me about yours when we were sharing a bed during that medical conference. I even went into great lengths to tell you what she did to me and how she hurt me so bad that both Tim and Nick came to Providence and stayed with me for over a month because I took our break up so hard. I told you how she left me and our relationship after two years to be with a man and how she was pregnant by that man. Then today, out of nowhere, she shows up here in Seattle and I see her hugging you in your office doorway and for a moment I thought how you both are so much alike and how blind I am for not seeing it beforehand. So I left and went across the street to have a drink. Then several hours later it is Teddy and not you that finds me sitting at Joe's getting drunk all by my lonesome. How could I have been so blind"?

I take quite a few deep breaths because I am mad as hell right now at my girlfriend and what she has just said to me that I could just scream at her but I don't. I pace around the room a bit while I am beginning to rant a little bit in Spanish because I am so mad right now. I do not hear my daughter tell Teddy "Oh my…mami must be really mad at Arizona". I also do not hear Sofia and Teddy's conversation that goes probably something like this with Teddy first saying "What do you mean Sofia…that your mami is mad at Arizona"? Then Sofia answer her by saying "Whenever mami starts speaking loudly in Spanish that means she is really upset at whomever she is speaking to…so in this case…mami is mad at Arizona…what happened today Dr. Altman…between the two of them" my daughter will ask the cardio thoracic surgeon.

Arizona must sense that I am not happy with the way things have gotten out of hand today when I hear her say to me "You do have to say anything Callie and I think under the circumstances of what happened today…it would be better off if you didn't…maybe you and Sofia should just leave. I am pretty tired about worrying about all of this shit and I just want to get some sleep". I watch Arizona rise from her bed and begin to walk to her bedroom door when out of nowhere I suddenly grab her arm and pull her into my arms. I kiss her so hard it makes both of our heads spin uncontrollably. When I begin to feel that she tries to break free of my grasp I just hold on tighter to her body until I feel her muscles give up and she succumbs to my kiss. When I feel her hands begin to rummage through my hair I know she is enjoying this kiss just as much as I am so I deepen the kiss until I hear her moan in my mouth. I guide her backwards until her knees touch and come in contact with the side her bed and we both fall into the queen sized bed with her falling first and then me softly lying on top of her hardcore body.

When the kiss finally breaks because our lungs unexpectantly run out of oxygen I look down at those ocean blue eyes that I first fell in love with all those months ago and say to my gorgeous girlfriend "Hey". Arizona looks up at me when she begins to cry but just as I hear her say "I'm sorry" I quickly kiss her lips again and then say "Hey…there is no need to apologize…I love you". To which this only makes her cry harder so I hold her tight and whisper in her ear "You want to hear the rest of the story…I can only imagine what you were thinking earlier when you watched your former girlfriend hugging your current girlfriend…but there is much more to the story…if you will just let me explain…I will tell you". After holding my weeping girlfriend for a few more minutes we then both sit up on her bed mainly because she has to blow her nose and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Four nights ago a young man named Joseph Simmons came into the ER after crashing his motorcycle" I begin to explain to my girlfriend why all of a sudden her former girlfriend is in Seattle. "Mr. Simmons was not wearing a helmet and his face and upper body came in contact with the cement curb on Baker Street going about fifty miles an hour. Needless to say Mr. Simmons broke his jaw in several places along with both of his shoulders and his right hand and wrist as well as his left leg. He's in pretty bad shape right now. So I along with Dr. Wilson and Dr. Edwards placed Mr. Simmons in a body cast so I could work on his face and both jaws. Seeing that my patient is going to need some facial reconstruction Dr. Avery is helping me but he wanted to have a consult with a craniofacial surgeon to be on the safe side. I told him that I know of a doctor that specializes in ENT and is a board certified Plastic Surgeon. So I told him that I would call my friend and see if he could come and take a look. Not even thinking that Dr. Avery would call his friend too, I really did not think about your former girlfriend's specialty being in craniofacial surgery. But then this morning Mark called to say that he would be here tomorrow to check out my patient. Just as I got off the phone with him there was a knock at my door and in walked Dr. Avery with his person and when he introduced me to her I just knew who she was when she said her name was Carly for short. Asking Dr. Avery to step outside I informed him that I had already taken care of the consultation and my friend would be arriving tomorrow. Dr. Avery and I returned to my office and after explaining the situation to Dr. Newman she seemed to understand the confusion and was leaving when she suddenly hugged me and said to me "You're making a big mistake Dr. Torres because I am the best surgeon for this surgery". That is when you must have seen her for the first time and got the wrong impression of why she was here in Seattle".

Arizona blows her nose for a fifth time when she unexpectedly blurts out in a nasty kind of way "Well then, if she was leaving…what was she doing in your office when I arrived"? Watching Arizona throw the several tissues in the trash can beside her bed with such force then see her grab a Purell bottle off her nightstand vigorously I calmly say to her "I tried to call you several times to let you know that she was in the building but your phone just kept going to voice mail. Then when I finally found you in Teddy's office, I wanted to tell you in person so I asked you to come to my office because I had something important to tell you. Just before you walked into my office Dr. Newman thought it would be appropriate to come back into my office to tell me how wrong I was for not choosing her for this surgery and how someday I would regret it. I was just about to throw her out when you came into the office and then things got out of hand. Up until that moment I don't even think she knew that you were working here at Seattle Grace. She seemed stunned and surprised to see you even acting like it was the first time she met you. Then you know the rest".

I sit on the edge of my bed with my heads buried in my hands shaking both body parts back and forth. When I separate my hands and my head and look at Callie the first thing I say is "I'm sorry for flying off the handle and not letting you explain what was going on today. I guess this proves without a doubt that I'm the crazy one in this relationship". Callie moves closer to me and swallows me up in her arms while she places a sensual kiss on my lips and then says "No baby, we'll take turns in that department…you'll be the crazy one today…and then tomorrow…it will be my turn…that's how this relationship works". My girlfriend and I share a laugh, one of the brighter moments today, when we move from the bed to stand in front of one another. This time I am the one who kisses first but just as our kisses becomes passionate a little five digit hand curls itself up and softly knock on my bedroom door. Then the most precious voice seeps through the cracks in the door when Callie and I hear Sofia softly ask "You both alright in there. Dr. Altman and I have not heard any more yelling so we figured you two must've made up. If you both made up can we go for some ice cream…please mami"? I open my bedroom door to see the beautiful Miss Sofia and my best friend standing waiting for an answer to her ice cream question when I say to the two of them "Just let me get changed and we'll be right with you both".

The commonalities of winters here in Seattle have nothing on the winters in New York. A nor'easter coming up the east coast of the United States is far worst than my first winter here in Seattle. Although I must agree that the wind coming off the Pacific is quite chilly at times it's nothing compared to the frigid wind storms in The Hamptons. My parents along with my brother and sister-in-law and my niece and nephew travel to Seattle for my first Thanksgiving holiday away from home. Callie has offered up her home for our family dinner feast while her and my mama and my sister-in-law do all the cooking. Sofia, Timmy and Jessica become fast friends and are all having a blast this holiday weekend. Teddy and Henry join us for dinner and my parents finally meet the infamous Henry that Teddy's been talking about to my mother ever since we moved here from Baltimore. Daddy and Tim and Timmy have taken a special shine to Teddy's beau especially since they found out that he is a former baseball major league player with the Atlanta Braves farm system.

After dinner and while the five of us women are cleaning up the kitchen, the dinner dishes and placing the leftovers in the refrigerator, my mama says to Teddy and me "So you two, are you both coming home to New York for Christmas"? I say without even thinking "Why yes mother" but the Teddy says "Well, I wanted to talk to you both about that". Mama and I along with Amanda stop what we are doing to hear Teddy announce "I am thinking about staying here in Seattle for Christmas this year. Henry and I have discussed it and I would like to spend Christmas here with him". My mama does not say a word at first but I know she is dying inside because for the last seven years Teddy has spent every Christmas holiday with us on account that her family have all passed away. So mama kind of feels like her mama in a way and I know that she is not happy about what Teddy has just proclaimed. But my mama being the gracious southern woman that she is would never disagree with Teddy's decision and within minutes hugs Teddy lovingly and say "I think that a wonderful idea Teddy and I know by the smiles that Henry has been wearing all night around you that he thinks the world of you too. I love you but you better call us on Christmas Day…is that understood"? Teddy and my mama share a kiss and we hear Teddy tell her "You just try and stop me from calling ma'am…but remember…there is a three hour time difference…so I'll call around noon your time…and I love you too mama".

Sofia, Timmy and Jessica are in Sofia's bedroom playing video games while my father and brother along with Amanda, Teddy and Henry are all watching the football game on TV. Callie and my mama and I are getting the desserts prepared as I am in charge of making the coffee. The three of us are just gabbing away when my mama unexpectantly asks Callie "Where are you parents tonight Callie and why didn't they come for a visit this holiday"? Before I can even say anything to my mother about her question my girlfriend places the palm of her hand on my thigh and says to my mama "Barbara, my parents were too busy to come to Seattle this year and my sister and her husband always travel to Missouri for this holiday to be with her husband's relatives. Sofia and I travel to Miami for the Christmas and New Year's celebration because that is where all the Torres family spends the holiday".

My mother then says to my girlfriend "Oh that's nice…the reason I asked you about your family…is that…well…" as my mother stumbles over her words Callie says "I know that Arizona has probably talked to you about my parents…especially my mother…and how she is about…me…but my father and sister are wonderful and Sofia and I enjoy spending our holiday season with them every year in Miami". After my mother has composed herself enough from her slight embarrassment she says to my girlfriend "Well, yea Arizona and I have had a conversation or two about your parents. But my main reason for asking about your parents is to let you know that if you were planning on spending Christmas in Seattle I just wanted to invite you and Sofia to have Christmas with us in the Hamptons this year". Callie walks over to my mother as she hugs her and places a kiss on her cheek and then says "Thank you Barbara, and if my mija and I weren't already going to Miami…we would so be spending our holiday with all of you".

While I stand in Callie's kitchen listening to her and my mother discuss the delicate situation that she has with her parents…especially her mother…about her sexuality…I begin to wonder if I will ever meet the elusive and somewhat bigoted Lucia Torres. Having several discussions with Callie over the past few months about her mother and her mother's feelings towards her daughter…about Callie being bisexual…I am not sure I can have a conversation with a woman that does not support her daughter everyday. Probably because my parents love me unconditionally and support my life and my career on a daily basis. But unfortunately the reality is that most parents of gay children simply do not support or approve of their child's life no matter how much they love them. So I guess I will never be able to tell Lucia Torres just how much her daughter means to me…or will I?


	7. Chapter 7

**ACT SEVEN: OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY SEASON…AND GETTING TO MEET THE ELUSIVE MRS. LUCIA TORRES…**

Callie, Sofia and I say our goodbyes at Sea-Tac airport as the two of them board their plane for Miami. I am headed to New York to be with my family through the holidays without my best friend by my side. But seeing the excited look of love on Teddy's face when she and Henry take the three of us to the airport…priceless. Callie and I promise each other that we will talk everyday and Sofia has promised to Skype me on Christmas morning. Callie and I have been pretty inseparable since we first fell in love so neither of us are very excited about not spending our first Christmas together. We promised each other that next Christmas all of our families will have to come to Seattle for the holidays. Hopefully before then I will be able to meet Callie's parents…and the mysterious Lucia Torres…I have heard so much about her from Callie and Sofia…and even from Louise O'Malley…who by the way…is not a fan…not at all.

Tim and Jessica and Timmy pick me up at JFK and I contently listen to my niece and nephew tell me about their school year so far. Tim gets a word in every once in a while telling me about how our father has overdone it again with the Christmas lights. Tim describes our parent's home as being like a contest with Clark Griswald from Christmas Vacation. About a half hour later I see from the road about a half mile away just what Tim means when all you can see for as far as the eyes can see are Christmas lights smothering our parents home. I hear my brother laugh and say "See Arizona…mama told daddy that he will have to dip into their savings to pay for the electric bill this winter. She told him that he should've bought shares in an electric company a long time ago…because now it's going to bite him in the ass". Tim pulls into my parent's driveway and as I look up and then down the road I can see everyone's front yards being lit by my father's Christmas lights. I so love that my parents are as crazy as I am about decorating for the holidays…hey wait a doggone minute…now I know where I get my craziness from…my mama and my daddy.

Sofia and I say our goodbyes to Arizona as we stand for a moment and watch her stumble down around in the waiting area watching my daughter and I board our plane to Miami. Sofia looks up at me and says sarcastically "Mami, you should not have kissed Arizona like that…the airplane people are going to think she has had too much to drink…and maybe she is drunk". I just smile at my daughter and laugh when I say "Well baby girl, did you ever think that maybe that kiss was Arizona's fault…because she kisses so well…Hmm". I trace my two fingers over my lips remembering the sensual kiss that my girlfriend and I just shared and the smile on my face grows wider. But then I realize that I will not be close to that gorgeous blond for two weeks…two whole weeks. Our first holiday apart and then suddenly my smile leaves my face at that thought.

Once my daughter and I land in Miami my father is there waiting for us with open arms. On the car ride back to my parent's home my father tells me of about my cousin Carlotta and her adorable twins that she has given birth to a couple of months ago. My father says "Your mother and sister have been visiting your cousin and her twins almost everyday. The doctors are not quite sure if the girls can be separated successfully or not…without one of them not surviving. So the debate continues but your mami says that your cousin Carlotta and her husband Guillermo are being positive and vigilant about the outcome. Their main concern is the location of where the little girl's bodies have been fused together. I do not know all the medical terminology but your mami and sister will be able to tell you more about the situation tonight over dinner". My first thought after hearing my father talk is if Arizona could be able to help. But first I have to defuse the bomb that will eventually go off in the Torres household when I tell my parents about me dating the infamous pediatric surgeon Dr. Arizona Robbins…the shock of me being in love with a woman…another woman…especially from my mother…because she never liked Dr. Erica Hahn…not one bit.

During our dinner conversation tonight my mami and my sister catch my father and I up on our cousin Carlotta's twin girls and their concerns. Then when the conversation begins to reveal that some of the doctors on their case are searching for help by consulting some leading pediatric surgeons outside of Miami it is my daughter that joins to discussion by saying curiously "What about Arizona mami…she's a little kids doctor…or as she likes to tell people…Hi I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins, I am not a pediatrician…I don't do diseases on little people…I do surgeries on tiny humans". And my daughter and I just laugh for a moment because that is exactly what Arizona says….all the time. Then my mother wipes the corners of her mouth with her silk napkin and says to Sofia "Dr. Arizona Robbins…and how do you know of this special kid doctor my dear granddaughter"? My daughter has no filter and no concept of when not to say something because she just blurts out casually and without a care in the world to her abuela "Oh…because she and mami are dating".

And there it is…out in the open for all to hear and see…my daughter telling her beloved grandparents and aunt that her mami is dating a woman. I ask my daughter "Sofia, why don't you and your cousins go play until it is time for bed". Sofia looks up from her dinner and at her abuela's face to ask me "Did I say or do something wrong, mami"? I smile as I kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear "No mija, I just hadn't got around to telling your abuelo's and you Aunt Aria about Dr. Robbins. It's alright baby girl…I'll tell them now".

I begin to hear the muffled sounds of my niece and nephew whispering and my mama asking them to be quiet until everyone wakes up. I smile at this because it reminds me of when Tim and I were younger and our mama always trying to keep the two of us quiet on Christmas morning while my father was still sleeping in. I take a few deep stretches in my nice comfy bed when I hear my brother's voice joining in the mix of the voices outside my bedroom door. Deciding that it is high time I get my skinny little ass out of bed and be with my family on this blessed day I make my way across the room to gather some clothes to wear. Ever since I have met the gorgeous Latina Dr. Callie Torres I find that I like sleeping in the nude…although I am not too crazy about sleeping in the nude…all by myself…but talking with her last night on the phone for a couple of hours before we both drifted off to sleep…has its perks…and my lovely Latina girlfriend has a foul but intriguing mouth…on her to say the least…as so do I…and we both made it worth our while…several times.

After Christmas morning breakfast has completed and all of our presents have been opened, Timmy and Jessica are playing a video game when the flashing light in the corner of my parent's brand new wide screened plasma TV, a Christmas present to my folks from Callie, Sofia and I, begins to tell the seven of us that a message is coming through on Skype. Timmy and Jessica switch their video game to the alternate screen and low and behold is the smiling face of the little munchkin that along with her mami that has stolen my heart. With a hearty and gracious Christmas morning good morning from all seven of us to the adorable Miss Sofia it does not take but about a minute until my beautiful girlfriend begins smiling back at me. The nine of us exchange some detailing chit chat for about a half an hour about how our Christmas morning has gone so far. Then when it is just my girlfriend and I conversing back and forth to each other Callie begins to tell me about her cousin Carlotta's baby girls and the operation that needs to be done sooner than later. Callie has sent me everything that the pediatric surgical team at St. Mary's Hospital in Miami has concluded…and now she is asking me for my professional opinion…not as her girlfriend…but as one…if not the only…pediatric surgeon…who can complete this surgery.

Touchdown at Miami International Airport…December 26th at 6:13 p.m…Seven doctors stand waiting at baggage claim…six professional surgeons…and one professional student surgeon…that is still learning…and is in his fellowship phase…of his medical career…to become a pediatric surgeon…just like his mentor…each one with a specialty…in their own right…and each one being called one by one by two women…who they respect and are friends with on some level…find their luggage and are swept off their Christmas holiday feet by the Crown Victoria limousine that has been sent to bring them to the groundbreaking surgery…of separating conjoined twin baby girls…named Gabriella and Isabella Sabatini.

Dr. Nick Samuels walks along with me through the Pediatric Surgical wing of St. Mary's Hospital as he escorts me to Room# 2641…and to the parents of Callie's twin cousins. I walk into the room to see a handful of family members doting over the two lovely little tiny humans when Dr. Samuels, the girl's pediatrician, introduces me to the Sabatini family. After discussing the game plan, if you will, with the parents of the twins I walk back into their room while Dr. Samuels continues talking to Carlotta and Guillermo. Checking the girl's vital signs and making some notations in their chart, I do not hear or see the small petite woman of Latina descent walk into the room until I hear her breathing. I glance at her and smile but keep my focus on what I am doing and recording in the twin's medical chart when I hear this woman ask me cautiously and in a whisper "Do you love her…them…do you love my Calliope and my Sofia"? And in that instant I realize that I am seeing and hearing the voice of the infamous Lucia Torres for the first time.

My father along with my sister and my daughter and I begin to run frantically through the halls of St. Mary's Hospital because we are on a mission. My mother just found out through my cousin Carlotta that Dr. Arizona Robbins…the pediatric surgeon that I called to confer on my cousin's conjoined twin's surgery…and my girlfriend…is here in Miami…right now. The four of us arrive in the twin's room but only Carlotta and Guillermo are in here. When I ask if they have seen my mother or Dr. Robbins it is Carlotta that says "They both were in here earlier but your mother had a question to ask Dr. Robbins and she asked her if she could have a word with her and they both left about thirty minutes ago. Why Callie…what's the matter…does it have anything to do with my girl's surgery tomorrow"? I see the worried and concerned looks on both my cousin and her husband's faces when I say "No Carlotta, this has everything to do with me…and my mother…and my girlfriend Arizona". I quickly ask my father and sister if they could watch Sofia when I hear my cousin say in a questioning tone "What do you mean when you say…your girlfriend Arizona…Callie…are you telling me that you and Dr. Robbins…that …she is your girlfriend…seriously Callie". And I leave my cousin's presence pondering that thought…because I am on a mission to find my girlfriend and my mother.

On Christmas Day…well Christmas afternoon…before dinner…I am sitting in my parent's study on my computer going over the scans and x-rays and every other piece of information that Callie has sent me about her cousin Carlotta's two tiny humans when my mama and my niece come into the room. Jessie hovers behind me looking at the same computer screen as I am when my mother and I begin discussing the case of the conjoined twins. Jessie is fascinated by what she is seeing and hearing as I tell my mother what our plan of action is going to be because we all, all of the doctors involved, have to be precise and meticulous about how we are going to separate these two young girls. While my mother and niece marvel at the pictures on the computer screen together my cell phone begins to buzz and my call from Teddy is being returned. Teddy and I discuss the case further and she tells me that she will leave Seattle by midnight and be here in Miami first thing in the morning. I ask her to tell Karev to come along too…because we need all hands on deck…a fatherly metaphor….from my past.

Now with all of these thoughts of all of these prestigious doctors descending into the city of Miami and our conversing together in a few hours to make the final preparations before our surgery tomorrow, I am now standing in a large conference room with just me…and Callie's mother…who probably needs a bazillion questions answered…because she now knows that the two of us are dating. For the second time in less than five minutes I hear her question again "Do you love her…them…do you love my Calliope and my Sofia"? Without one more second of hesitation in my voice I say profoundly "Yes ma'am I do…I love them both so much…so much more than I can tell you in mere mortal words". I watch the mannerisms of Mrs. Lucia Torres, the matriarch of the Torres family here in Miami, as she strolls around the massive meeting room contemplating her next question…or her next move…not really sure.

Searching every nook and cranny of the second floor of St. Mary's hospital but I cannot find my mother or even my girlfriend anywhere. Not even a peep or a strangled cry coming from either one of them…anywhere. Every family relative I pass in the hallways points me in different directions throughout my journey saying they just seen the two of them. But to no avail…my quest to find these two women…two women that I love…is coming to a quiet and somber end as I make my way back to my cousin's children's room down the hall. Then before I round the last corner of the building I hear it…my mother's snorting laugh that I get from her…and the sweet southern giggle of my girlfriend…that she gets from her mama. Then without a care in the world the immense double doors to the conference room open and I hear my mother say harshly "I mean it Dr. Robbins…do you hear me because…I will not take no for an answer". That is when I feel that Arizona needs rescuing and I begin to scold my mother for her harshness to my lady lover but then I am pleasantly surprised when I hear my girlfriend say back to my mother sternly "Well then Mrs. Torres…Lucia…I guess I had better not say no then. My team…I mean our surgical team…would be honored to join your family for the New Year celebration at your home". Then my mother takes Arizona's hands in hers as they smile at one another. Realizing in that moment that my mother never ceases to amaze me when she says to my girlfriend "No matter of the outcome…whether it is good…or it is bad…we will celebrate these children lives…one way or the other…we will celebrate". Tightening her grip on Arizona's fingers and hands until she heard my girlfriend say without a doubt "No matter of the outcome…we will celebrate". My mother then walks into Arizona's personal space and placed a kiss on her cheek as I faintly heard her say "Good luck tomorrow my dear". Then after their brief interlude concludes they both look in my direction and my mother smilingly says to me and Arizona strictly "Calliope how long have you been standing there…and by the way mija…she's a keeper".

Every hospital has them…off the beaten path…a little room…maybe with a single bed…or a set of bunk beds…for privacy…so the doctors on duty can…get some sleep…or do other things…that two hot blooded…and sexy doctors…do to…one another…to have some…sexy time to themselves. Arizona and I find such a room after my mother leaves our presence.

Mainly because we are entitled and hot…and…hungry for one other. I don't know exactly what came over me but seeing my mother and my girlfriend standing before me…in a playful banter…and actually getting along…was quite a turn on. I sure never expected to see that from my mother…not after the way she acted…when she found out about Erica and me. But now here I am with my girlfriend pinned between my body and the back of the on call room door…and we are having our way with each other. Just being here together for a moment and enjoying each other's company while we share some sensual and sexy kisses.

Then there is a knock on the on call room door and we both here my best friend whisper through the crack around the door "I know this is a bad time Arizona…since you and Callie are having your…you know…sexy time…but all the doctors that you both called to come to help you both with this surgery tomorrow…well we are all waiting in the skills lab…to do our final preparations…so if you both would not mind"? I turn my head from deep in Callie's face to whisper back to Teddy "We'll be right there Teds". I place another sensual and sexy kiss on Callie's voluptuous lips that includes a whole lot of tongue and then I say to her mischievously "What do you say we pick this up later…after we talk to the other doc's…and we all tell you what our plan is for tomorrow…and then maybe if Sofia can stay at your parent's home tonight…and you take me back to my hotel…so we can have the rest of the night to ourselves…and we can fuck each other's brains out. What do you say baby"? Callie smiles and says happily and without a doubt in her voice "I like the way you think Dr. Robbins…and besides the way my mother is smitten with you right now…I'm sure she will happy to watch Sofia for us…because tomorrow…you're going to rock this surgery…and tomorrow…you be a hero in my mother's eyes…just like you are in mine and my daughter's and my family's eyes...but tonight...we get to rock each other's world".


	8. Chapter 8

**ACT EIGHT: A NIGHT AND A HOLIDAY WEEK TO REMEMBER…**

"But what about the flip? Sure don't want to fuck that up" Dr. Alex Karev states cynically. "No…No I don't want you to fuck that part of the procedure up either Alex. So what do you say we do this again and again until we get it just right". I tell my team of doctors while Callie watches from the sidelines and gives her professional opinion every so often. Step by step the eight of us walk through each and every step of tomorrow's surgical procedure until each one of us is confident with the outcome. Then we all go out to dinner and then go our separate ways to find some relaxation and get a good night's sleep. Callie and I make our way back to my hotel to finish where we left off earlier this afternoon.

Once behind the confines of my hotel room door Callie and I savagely remove our clothes as we make wild and mad passionate love to one another over and over again. When we take a short break in the action I find myself lying in Callie's arms while my head rests against her chest and I can hear her heart beating. Finding such great comfort hearing her heart beat in her chest below me and being wrapped up in her strong ortho arms, I say without any hesitation in my voice "I could so get used to this Calliope Iphegenia Torres…being here…waking up…in your arms for the rest of my life". Callie squeezes me tighter in her arms and says back to me without any doubt in her mind "Well maybe when we get back to Seattle…we should talk about maybe living together…I mean…you moving in with me and Sofia…since Sofia has already given her approval…and you must know how I feel". I kiss the valley between Callie's breasts when I raise my head off of her chest to ask "Sofia…Sofia gave her approval…when…and when were you going to tell me Callie"?

I roll my girlfriend onto her back as I now lie on top of her and look down at her…her ocean blue eyes…her dimpled face…and I trace my fingertip of my right index finger over her positively thin but beautiful lips when I say proudly "I wanted to ask you before we left Seattle…before Christmas…but then after talking it over with Sofia…she made some pretty good points about waiting until after the holidays…since after all…we were not supposed to be seeing or even be with each other until after the new year". I take a deep breath and continue "Sofia thought how cruel it would be to ask you to move in with the two of us and then we all jump on separate planes and take separate holidays. My daughter thought maybe it would be better if we waited until after the New Year to ask you being that your lease on your apartment isn't up until the end of January". I kiss Arizona's beautiful lips then I hear her ask "Sofia gave her approval for me to move in with the two of you"? I smile at my girlfriend and say playfully "Arizona, you know that she loves you and she just wants to see the two…I mean the three of us happy".

This time I kiss Callie on her voluptuous lips and say "Well this could not be more perfect…I mean the timing…Teddy and I were just talking the other day about what we both were going to do when our lease is up…you see Callie…on Christmas Day…Henry asked Teddy to move in with him". With another round of lovemaking under way…my answer is very clear…I am moving in with my girlfriend and her daughter when we all get back to Seattle…but first we have a surgery to get through…and then a celebration…for those two little girls…a new year to celebrate…and a new chapter in their lives…and in mine…a chapter…I am so now looking forward to beginning.

Monday morning…bright and early…at 7:45 a.m…both Gabriella and Isabella Sabatini are wheeled into OR 10…at St. Mary's Hospital…with the eight doctors…and eight scrub nurses along with two anesthesiologists…and the best ortho surgeon from Seattle…standing nearby but not allowed to participate…due to the fact that she is their aunt…of these two beautiful girls. Dr. Alex Karev a four year medical student and pediatric surgeon fellow and I begin the day long procedure when I make the first cut into these gorgeous little tiny human's bodies. With the first part of the process being completed Alex and I step aside and watch my best friend Dr. Theodora Altman and Callie's on again and off again and somewhat best friend double board certified Dr. Addison Montgomery begin their part of the procedure. I walk over to Callie and I whisper "Do you want to update your family on how things are going so far? We have some time before I have to be back"?

My girlfriend just has a blank stare on her face and I know from seeing that face in the operating room before that this face is her "focused face". When Callie is wearing this face I know that she is only thinking about one thing…and one thing only…surgery…and this surgery in particular. Callie has complete tunnel vision and no amount of talking on my part is going to deter her focus on this surgery. Colleen who is Callie's own personal scrub nurse that has come to Miami on the bequest of her mentor along with the second best ortho surgeon from the great northwest…Dr. Jennifer Goodall…from Seattle Presbyterian…are both waiting their turn to be a part of this surgery. I walk up to Colleen and whisper in her ear "Tell Callie that I have gone to update her family and grab a sandwich. I'll be back in thirty minutes". Colleen seems quite taken with me whispering to her in her ear that I hear her gasp for some much needed air in her lungs when I ask her 'Are you alright"? Shaking her head fiercely in the affirmative without actually answering my question I begin to notice and think how uneasy she feels around me when I walk out the doors and down the hall.

Thirty minutes later I walk back into the operating room after having a few interns help me bring some snacks and sandwiches along with some drinks to the waiting area right outside the operating room doors. Walking into the operating room from the scrub room I can now see that Teddy and Addison have now just concluded with their participation with the surgery for now. Alex and I walk back up to the operating table and I smile at him and say "You ready my friend". Dr. Alex Karev smiles back at me behind the cloth mask as I hear him say "Let's do this". The well orchestrated surgical hands of both Alex and me fluidly turn the twin baby girls over as we both begin to work on the other half of their bodies. Three hours later after Alex and I have slowly and meticulously pieced everything back together between the two little angels we both step away to allow Dr. Amelia Sheppard and Dr. Jennifer Goodall to begin the nerve and spine resection and make the final cut to separate both of Callie's little munchkin cousins.

Once both girls are separated then Gabriella will be sent to OR 11 where Dr. Cooper Freedman along with Amelia and Jennifer will apply the finishing touches of this surgery. Isabella will stay in this OR and Alex and I along with Dr. Mark Sloan will complete the task at hand. But unfortunately as well as this surgery has gone so far…and everyone involved is on some sort of adrenaline rush…something unforeseen happens…with Isabella. And a decision has to be made…quickly. I step away from the operating table to walk over to my girlfriend and begin to tell her of what now is happening. Both girls once shared three kidneys with Gabriella body housing two of the three organs. When the girls were separated Gabriella's body still housed two of the three kidneys because a human being…especially a tiny human being…can live and function with only one kidney. But now Isabella's kidney has shut down and is becoming necrotic…it is dying at a rapid pace…so a decision has to be made…and quickly.

The moment I finish talking to Callie and tell her what has developed she bolts out of the operating room and into the family lounge down the hall. I make my way back to the operating table trying to bide little Isabella some more time while we all wait for my girlfriend to come back to the operating room. But it is the quick thinking of my protégé when we all hear him say "Wait…kidney transplant…we don't have to wait for another kidney. Gabriella has two perfectly working kidneys so there won't be a need for any immunosuppressants or any anti rejection drugs because they both shared those two kidneys before. It's like they would be saving themselves". I have a look of pride on my face behind my surgical mask when I say to Dr. Alex Karev "Alright Alex, it's your idea…go…make it happen". Alex strips his mask and gown off in an instant and is out the door when he runs smack dab into Callie and shouts at her "We have a plan".

I, along with the other doctors…these geniuses with their own specialties…these whatever board certified physicians…are standing next to two infant sized cribs…listening to two of the most beautiful tiny humans…as they now see each other…face to face…for the first time as we all hear them chattering in their baby talk…waiting for my girlfriend…to bring her family into this room…where everyone can see Gabriella and Isabella Sabatini…as two individual little girls. Even though they both have to stay in this hospital for a week or so to be monitored for any type of infection or rejection that may occur…tonight…they are two.

With my body facing Dr. Amelia Sheppard and Dr. Jennifer Goodall as we are having a conversation with the little girls pediatrician Dr. Cooper Freedman we all hear a collective gasp from the women of the Torres and Sabatini families when they see their beloved little girls for the first time. Carlotta is standing in front of her husband Guillermo with his hands on his wife's shoulders massaging them in a soothing motion when she asks me "Dr. Robbins, may we…touch them"? With a smile stretching from ear to ear on my face I graciously say "Yes…yes you may". Then the eight surgeons take some steps backwards to let both families encircle the young girls. I watch in awe of these family members and the outpouring of love they give unconditionally and that is being descended upon Gabriella and Isabella. Suddenly the room is filled with hugs and kisses for the eight of us doctors that in the Sabatini and Torres family's eyes…are a godsend…according to Callie's mother Lucia Torres.

For the next few days all of us doctors stay in Miami and enjoy the hospitality of the Torres family. Callie and Sofia take me on a whirlwind tour of the great city of Miami as we shop and eat and visit some museums and shop and eat some more. Then as the day comes to a close Callie and I take Sofia back to the Torres household while my girlfriend and I decide to change into some evening wear that we have bought ourselves and meet up with our doctor friends for a night out on the town. We both tuck Miss Sofia in bed and each tell her that we love her and will see her tomorrow. Callie and I each kiss her daughter goodnight when Sofia says to me "Did mami ask you a question Arizona"? Callie proceeds to make her way out of her daughter's bedroom to tell her parents that we are leaving when I retake my seat on the side of Sofia's bed. I take the little girl's hand in mine and say "And what question is that little miss munchkin"?

Sofia sits up in her bed with her back against her pretty pink headboard and giggles a bit when I call her "little miss munchkin" then she says to me "Mami and I had a chat before we left Seattle about asking you to move in with us. But I thought that the timing just wasn't right because we all were getting ready to leave for the Christmas holiday…to different cities I mean…so we both came to the conclusion that mami would ask you when we all came home from our holiday. So…did she ask you"? I lean in a little closer to Sofia as I tenderly place a soft kiss on her forehead and whisper in her ear "Yes my little miss munchkin, your mami asked me to move in with the two of you. Now my only question for you is…are you sure about this Sofia…because I know that it has just been you and your mami…since your father passed away…are you sure you want to share your mami…with me"? Before I even finish asking my question Sofia bolts out of her bed and from under her covers to wrap her little tiny human arms around my neck while she squeezes me tight and shouts out loud so every one in the Torres household can hear her scream "Yes…yes…a thousand times yes Arizona…mami and I want you to be a part of our family…a huge…huge part of our family". Sharing another goodnight kiss with Callie's exuberant daughter as I tell her with just as much enthusiasm in my voice "Well then it's settled…I'm moving in with you both".

After a night out on the town with all of our friends to all the major hot spots in Miami dancing until dawn Callie and I complete the evening by coming back to my hotel room and making love until we both happily fall asleep in each others arms. Its New Year's Eve morning and I am pleasantly awoken by my girlfriend going down on me. I toss the covers off both of our bodies as I look down at my girlfriend's smiling face while she is enjoying herself immensely and pleasuring me at the same time. After we take several turns having our way with each other for the next few hours Callie's cell phone begins to ring and I hear her say to the person…her mother…on the other end of the phone conversation "We'll be there shortly mother now may I talk to my daughter"? After we both talk to Sofia for a little while we then make our way across town to Callie's parent's home but first we make a stop at the hospital to check on Gabriela and Isabella before we head to the Torres home.

Watching from afar Callie and her mother as they design the New Year's Eve celebration for tonight's party I step away for a moment to take a call from my own mother when my cell phone rings. After talking with my mother my mood suddenly changes from my perky old self as I realize that tomorrow will be the first New Year's Day that I am not spending with my own family. I am staring off into space when little miss munchkin takes a seat next to me and smilingly says "A penny for your thoughts" and I smile back at her but do not say anything. Then the curious little angel says "What's up doc" as she tries to get me to laugh…and it works…when I chuckle a bit. Then what she says next makes me think she can read minds when she says "You homesick doc…you missing your family"? I smile my dimpled smile back to her when I say "You know what Sof, I am missing my family because tomorrow will be the first New Year's Day that I have not spent with them…ever. You see…we Robbins's…we have a family tradition on New Year's Day…we get up early and have a huge breakfast with all the trimmings…then we play a little family football in the snow…then we watch the Rose Bowl Parade from Pasadena California…then we have some lunch and play a little more football in the snow…then we finish off the day with a huge dinner celebration while watching the Rose Bowl and the Orange Bowl. That's how my family celebrates our New Year's Day".

I watch my mami's girlfriend scoot her chair away from the table and walk toward the beach while I listen to my mami and abuela discussing the set up arrangement for tonight's New Year's Eve party. I see that my abuelo is leaning against the door frame as he has heard everything that mami's girlfriend Arizona has just said about her missing her family. I take a long hard look at my abuelo and say "What can we do abuelo…how can we make Arizona happy again". My abuelo holds out his hand to me and I place my small hand into his much larger hand and we walk hand in hand to his office as he closes the door behind us and he says "Take a seat my dear and I will show you how we will return the good doctor's dimpled smile back to her face tonight".

The Torres New Year's Eve parties are legendary by Miami's standards. They have been going on for decades and tonight's event is no exception. With the theme of a Hawaiian luau and an illuminated beach volleyball court along with an extensive wooden dance floor planted out in the back yard, all the guests are having the time of their lives tonight. I watch as little Miss Sofia dances with every one of the doctors that helped save her cousins as she thanks them personally. Then I feel a pair of strong arms encase me in their grip when I feel a pair of soft cool lips kiss my neck. Callie begins to whisper sweet nothings in my ear when I turn in her arms and we kiss. Without any warning whatsoever we both feel Callie's mother smack both of our asses and we hear her say "There will be plenty of time for all of that later…right now I want to dance". Thinking that Lucia will whisk her daughter off away from me to share a dance I am somewhat surprised when she grabs a hold of my hand and we briskly walk to the dance floor with her saying to me "Dance with me Arizona".

The countdown begins as the lights on the beach volleyball court begin to fade and the drummer of the band begins a drum roll. Callie and I are holding each other in our arms when I say to her "I love you Calliope". Then I hear her say "Y'know my father is usually the only one I allow to call me by my first full name…but I don't know…when I hear you say my name…I like the way it rolls off your tongue…and I love you too". Just as we both hear "5…4…3" I say to my girlfriend "I know what else you like that rolls off my tongue". Then suddenly the fireworks are being extinguished over our heads once again illuminating the beach and the night sky and my girlfriend places her mouth over mine and we let our tongues do that special little dance they do inside our mouths that we both love so well.

Then after a little more dancing and replenishing our bodies with some more nourishment I feel the soft tiny human hand of Miss Sofia sliding into my hand. Callie's father Carlos is standing on the other side of his daughter with his wife and Callie's sister Aria next to him when I hear him ask Callie "You ready mija"? Callie takes my other hand in hers and she walks both Sofia and I over to the bandstand microphone when I whisper a little too loudly "Oh no" but Callie and her daughter just simply smile at me as we make our way onto the makeshift stage. Then with Sofia and me on each side of my girlfriend Callie begins to talk to the crowd of people when her daughter and I hear her say "Everyone can I have your attention please. First my parents along with my sister Aria and my daughter Sofia and I would like to thank you all for coming to our party tonight. The five of us would also like to thank all of the doctors…my friends…for coming to help save our little cousins lives. Gabriella and Isabella are doing wonderfully and should be home in a few days. Sofia and I would like for all of you to continue with tonight's celebration but my daughter and I have other plans for the rest of the night. So we would like to say our goodnight's now and please everyone…have a safe trip home…and for the seven doctors who came here to Miami…for my family…please fly safe…and we'll talk to you all very soon. Thanks again everyone". Callie and Sofia and I walk through the crowd of people and say goodbye.

Walking from the back of the house through the veranda and out the front door I am clinging to Arizona's arm while Sofia is holding onto her hand. The three of us reach my father's town car along with my father and mother and sister. Arizona has been asking non stop since we left our friends and the New Year's celebration out back "Callie, where are we going? Why are we leaving our friends and this party? Baby I was having such a wonderful time…why do we have to leave"? After the third round of Arizona's questions we all reach our final destination. Sofia and I kiss my mother and father and sister goodbye while my father takes Arizona in his arms and kisses her forehead and then says for all of us to hear "My dear Arizona, I can see why my daughter and granddaughter love you so much. But tonight and actually today now it is time for you to uphold your family tradition after spending your holiday with all of us…and our family tradition. I called your parents yesterday and had a wonderful talk with them. I promised them that I would have you in New York and at there home by breakfast today. I never want to ever break any family traditions that you have with your family just like I and my wife and daughters and our very own special Sofia would love for you to begin some new traditions with all of us. My plane is fueled and ready for the three of you to board to fly you to your parent's home in New York. Please come to Miami often because you are now a part of the Torres family too".

My eyes begin to tear as I listen to Callie's father say these kind and thoughtful words to me. When he finishes his little speech I take him in my arms and place a gentle kiss on his cheek and whisper in his ear "I would be honored to visit Miami often and enjoy your family's company and hospitality. Thank you for everything and Happy New Year Carlos". I kiss and hug Callie's mother and sister and thank them for their kindness and generosity then I enter the town car and take my rightful pace in between my girlfriend and her mija. I kiss them both tenderly and thank them for this magnificent gesture. We make one stop along the way as we enter the NICU at St. Mary's Hospital to take one last look at the twins. Then just as we are about to leave Carlotta wakes up from the double bed cot that her and Guillermo have been sharing for almost a week now next to their sleeping daughter when Carlotta takes me in her arms and begins to cry. Guillermo swallows his wife and I in a well deserved bear hug as he says "Thank you for everything you have done for our girls".


	9. Chapter 9

**ACT NINE: NEW YEAR'S DAY AND THEN HEADING HOME **

Our journey began some five hours ago when we left the New Year's party scene at the Torres home in Miami and the warm cool seventy degree weather and flew to the frigid northeast wintry weather of New York City. With a couple of naps in between I sit at the small table in our cabin on the train that will eventually take my girlfriend and her daughter and me to my parent's home in The Hamptons. I watch the sun begin to rise across the Atlantic Ocean and over the snow filled landscape on the outskirts of one of the most populated major cities in America. I smile at the sounds making there way into our little train cabin area when I hear the metal wheels of the train squealing on the tracks but then I hear the soft snores coming from the bed area where Callie and Sofia have fallen asleep.

When the train comes to its final stop at the end of its East Hampton run I wake my two sleeping beauties when I softly say while leaving a trail of kisses in my wake upon both of their cheeks "Wake up pretty ladies…we are home". With both Callie and Sofia slowly opening their eyes to gauge their surroundings as they both begin to stretch out their tired and aching muscles I exit the bed and begin to gather up our luggage. Stepping off the train I see a young man holding up a sign that states "Robbins/Torres" and I tell the young man who the three of us are and ask "Why do you hold up a sign our names on it my boy"? The teenage boy says back to me "Dr. Robbins…it's me…Jacob…Jacob Taylor…Timmy's friend". I suddenly see his face in the faded light of the street lamp and the rising sun when I say to the young man "I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't see you very well at first. But what are you doing up at this hour and why are you here"? Jacob takes our luggage out of our hands as he says "My father received a phone call from a prominent businessman in Miami that asked the two of us to be here when the train arrives with our horse and carriage". Then Callie and I see a man jump down from the top of the horse drawn carriage and say to me "Arizona, long time…no see". I am caught off guard when I say to Jacob's father "Caleb, what a pleasure it is to see you. How are Rachael and Margaret"? Caleb says with the biggest smile on his face "They are both well…and Margaret…I mean Maggie…is doing beautifully…thanks again for what you did for her…with her operation and all".

Jacob and Caleb help my girlfriend and Sofia and I into the carriage part of the sleigh while they both take their places at the reins and the five of us make our way to my parent's home. The very curious Sofia fills our conversation on the sleigh ride with a question to me  
>"Arizona, what did that man mean when he said thank you to you for what you did for his daughter Maggie"? I proceed to gingerly tell my girlfriend and her daughter about the live saving surgery I performed on Margaret when she was just a tiny human…around six months old. Sofia was wrapped up in the blanket that Jacob handed her along with her mami while I sat on the opposite side and in front of them in my own blanket and told them about the surgery when I notice how wide eyed and awake Sofia was during my storytelling. Sofia was hanging on my every word and after I finished my story I asked her nonchalantly "Sofia, do you ever think about following in your mami or your daddy's footsteps and becoming a surgeon"? Callie seemed to be taken aback by my question but then we both listened to her daughter answer my question in amazement.<p>

"I think about becoming a surgeon quite a bit Arizona…thanks for asking" Sofia begins the open dialogue. Callie inhales a deep breath of the cold morning east coast air when I hear her say "Mija, you've never told me this before…when…and how long have you been thinking about being a surgeon"? Sofia snuggles closer into her mother's embrace when she begins again "Well one night about a year ago when Aunt Miranda was watching me because you had a late night surgery, we talked about the different surgeons and what their specialties are…and then we talked about daddy. Did you know that daddy was Aunt Miranda's pick mami"? I watch Callie kiss the forehead of her daughter and softly say "Yes mija…I did…he was her number one pick from the start".

Arizona and I listen to my daughter talk about a discussion she had over a year ago with my dear friend Dr. Miranda Bailey…and about her father. When Sofia finishes talking about all of the doctors and their different medical backgrounds and which medical specialty she may be interested in someday…trauma surgery…just like her father…Arizona looks at the two of us when she asks "Bailey's pick…George…Dr. O'Malley was Bailey's pick…what does that even mean"? I look down at my daughter and smile with pride when I say "A year or so before I came to Seattle Grace Hospital there were a group of interns…five of them exactly…George, Meredith, Alex, Christina and Izzie…that became Bailey's interns. Dr. Miranda Bailey was a resident and the five of them were assigned to her service…she became their teacher…their boss…their nazi…and their mentor. When George died…the day that George died…Bailey announced to everyone in the OR including the other four interns…that now became residents of their own accord...that George was her favorite".

My wife and I are starting our very traditional New Year's Day breakfast when I look out the small kitchen window and see Caleb and Jacob guiding their horse and carriage sleigh into our snow covered front yard. I kiss my wife on her temple and say "Be right back honey, I will go and see what Caleb and Jacob need". On my way out the front door I ask my son "Tim, Caleb and Jacob are out front…come and go with me to see what they need". Tim grabs his heavy military winter coat while I grab my parka and we both venture out into the cold morning air. Little Miss Sofia is the first to bolt out of her seat in the horse drawn sleigh and make a mad dash though the six inches of snow that has fallen here recently in my direction as I bend down a bit and scoop her up in my arms. This little angel of my daughter's girlfriend kisses my somewhat chilly cheek when she yells "Surprise". I return the kiss with a kiss of my own across Sofia's very cold forehead when I say "Yes it is Sofia, a very warm and welcoming surprise. Barbara and Amanda and the children will be so happy to see the three of you. But what brings you three here in the first place…I thought you all were celebrating the New Year in Miami"?

I watch Sofia take my father's hand in hers as they both drudge through the ankle high snow that is on the ground while I introduce my brother to my girlfriend. Tim takes his gloved covered hand and extends it out to shake the equally gloved covered hand of Callie's along with a hug when he says "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Callie…and Arizona…mama and Amanda and the kids are going to be so surprised. We didn't think you were going to make it this year". I hug my brother and say "Well you can thank Callie's father because he seems to love family traditions as much as we do". My brother and my girlfriend and I take our luggage into my parent's home just as we all hear my father say out loud "Happy New Year everyone…and look who Tim and I found outside…just in time".

The next three days were filled with so much fun. Tim taught all of us, except for our parents, how to snowboard while we all enjoyed some of the most fun activities outside in the snow. Mama and daddy even instructed Tim and Amanda along with Callie and I to take our final night together here in The Hampton's and take the train into the city for the four of us to enjoy a dinner and a show while she and daddy watched the children for the night. With the four of us craving for some quality adult time together we all instantly said "Yes". After a very nice dinner at Café Un Deux Trois and seeing "Wicked" on Broadway the four of us went out for drinks. Sharing a taxi together Tim asks the cab driver to take us to the best night club in New York that has Latin music. He looks at the three women he is occupying the same taxi with and says "Amanda and I have taken dance lessons lately and I want to salsa tonight". The taxicab driver pulls up in front of a dance club and we all read the name of the club when my brother and sister-in-law and I hear Callie say playfully "How appropriate" as the name of the dance club flashes its blue neon sign to say "Sofia".

I wake up to find my girlfriend's stamped left hand on my right breast while the side of her face uses my left breast as a pillow. The annoying buzzing of Arizona's cell phone is vibrating on the nightstand next to my head when I pick it up and I see that there is a message from Tim that simply says "Train leaves at noon…see you both at the train station then…love you". I close the message and see that the time now is eight seventeen in the morning. I place the phone back in its place and take my girlfriend's bare left hand as I trace my fingertip over the black marked stamp "Sofia" and my mind wanders back to the night of dancing at the night club. Tim and Amanda were so cute showing Arizona and I their dance moves but were shocked to say the least when I took Arizona in my arms and showed them both the proper way to dance the salsa…with all the passion…and the sexy moves…our two bodies could muster…I even think I shocked Arizona…just a little bit.

Kissing the palm of Arizona's left hand I all of a sudden feel her face stir and her lips inhale my left breast and I moan to her touch. With Arizona's palm now trailing along my jaw line and neck I arch my back upwards to give her mouth a much better advantage while my girlfriend slides her body onto mine. Arizona's palm now journeys down my neck to as it ends its travel back where it started this morning…back on my right breast. Both of Arizona's hands have made their way on each of my breasts and her mouth has now moved over mine and our tongues begin to dance together. I open my legs wider for my girlfriend so she may begin to build up some friction while her hands and her mouth begin to devour me. I place my hands on both of Arizona's hips to help with her motion of getting us both wet and all hot and bothered. Arizona releases her very passionate kiss that she is giving me to whisper to me "I love you Callie". Then she makes her way down my body leaving trails of kisses in her wake.

Callie has stirred my sexual juices again this morning just as she did last night…all night long. I place my face deep inside of her while our hotel room we are sharing fills with the sounds of her moaning my name over and over. Bringing my girlfriend to a much needed orgasm first thing in the morning is the best feeling…ever. Moving slowly back up Callie's body while watching and listening to her catch her breath I place a kiss on her lips. Resting my head and face in the crook of her neck while watching her come down from her orgasm all the while kissing her neck and holding her close to me. Callie whispers to me with bated breath "I love you too and…Tim left you a text message…he wanted us to know that the train leaves for The Hamptons at noon and he and Amanda will see us then". I kiss my girlfriend's lips again and notice the time on the clock on the wall when I say and ask "Well that only gives us a couple of hours…What shall we do in the meantime"?

After spending the last two hours having sex in our hotel room bed Callie and I are now taking a shower together…and having sex again. Then we leave our hotel room full of a lust filled night and morning to stop and have breakfast together before we take a taxi to the train station and head back to my parent's home in The Hamptons. Callie and I discuss my moving in with her and Sofia at the end of the month. Since Teddy and I have rented a completely furnished house when we picked up our lives and moved to Seattle from Baltimore several months ago…we both do not have to worry about moving any type of furniture. All we both have are our clothes and some personal items so we should be able to move out of our cute little cottage down by the stream quickly and easily.

Arizona's father and brother insist upon taking my girlfriend and my daughter and I directly to the airport so we do not have to endure the two hour train ride into the city at such a late hour. When Arizona and her brother and sister-in-law and I arrive back at her parent's home this afternoon we share the rest of our last day together here in The Hamptons with everyone as we even partake in a good old fashioned Barbara Robbins infamous pot roast dinner…so I am told…and it is true. With the dinner conversation flowing beautifully as the promise of more visits here and in Seattle in the future, Amanda states shyly "Seattle sounds like fun. I have never been west of the Mississippi River…so Seattle sounds like an adventure". I am finding out quite a lot about my girlfriend's family as the evening goes on. Then before the three of us leave Barbara and Amanda and the children sight and head home I encourage Arizona's sister-in-law to make plans to come to Seattle when I say "Tim and Amanda please think about coming out for a visit…I know that Arizona and Sofia and I would enjoy your company and we all would love to show you our home….in Seattle.

On the four hour flight back to Seattle Callie, Sofia and I get some much needed sleep. Once we exit the airplane and make our way to baggage claim a very groggy Sofia is snuggled in her mami's arms as I gather up all of our luggage and place each item on the luggage cart supplied by Sea-Tac airport. With the four hour flight landing the three of us in Seattle a little after one in the morning Sofia falls into a deep sleep in my Jeep on the drive to her home. Callie takes this somewhat quiet and alone opportunity to take my hand in hers as she intertwines our fingers and holds on tight. Once we arrive at Callie and Sofia's home I hear Callie say to me "Please stay here for the rest of the night baby…I don't want you driving back across town at this hour". I smile at my girlfriend's gesture that I don't even think she has even realized yet that she has said when I say softly "Baby…huh". Callie smiles back at me as she draws my face into her and we share a kiss that begins to turn very passionate. But before that happens we both hear my girlfriend's daughter sleepy say "Yes baby, please stay the night because I don't want you driving this late at night either". Both Callie and I chuckle a bit when I say to the two of them "Alright I'll stay".

Teddy and I have both taken the 30th of January off to finish packing our vehicles with our belongings and cleaning of the cottage that we have rented for the last few months. When we have finished our tasks we both say that we will see each other later because Henry and Teddy are coming over to my new home to have dinner with Callie and Sofia and me. Teddy asks before we both pull out of the driveway "Hey Arizona, do you need us to bring anything tonight"? I answer my best friend when I say "Just a bottle of red wine because Callie is planning on preparing her infamous lasagna". I arrive to an empty home when I pull into the two car garage and begin to unload my belongings. Callie is still at work and Sofia is visiting her Grandma Louise today. I have my ear buds in listening to my music when I unexpectedly feel two very strong hands encase my waist and a very familiar perfume scent invade my nostrils. I keep swaying my hips to the music in my ears and so does the body that has snuck up on me as I begin to feel two soft lips kissing my neck.

I have come home early from work to surprise my girlfriend before I make my way to my daughter's grandmother's house. Watching Arizona dancing to the music in her head while I lean for a moment against the door frame I begin to get horny while watching my girlfriend moving about…She is just so fucking sexy in just her t-shirt and sweat pants. I quietly walk up behind her and take her in my arms all the while kissing her neck. Arizona feels my arms wrap her up when she tilts her head to rest on my shoulder to give me better access to her neck. The palms of my hands begin to travel underneath her sexy t-shirt as now I am grinding my hips along with hers and we sway to the music that I can barely hear together. My palms reach the very naked boobs of my girlfriend when I moan my approval and whisper in Arizona's ear "Hmm no bra…and no panties either"? I ask cooingly when Arizona whispers back to me "Keep searching and find out baby". And I do…I so do…and find out that underneath that sexy t-shirt and sweat pants that Arizona is going commando.

After a mid afternoon rendezvous of some passionate lovemaking with my girlfriend on her first official day in her new home…our home…I receive a text from Louise asking me to call her as soon as I can. Always thinking the worst when it comes to messages like that I quickly push Louise's number in my phone. My former mother-in-law picks up on the first ring when I frantically ask "Louise, its Callie…is Sofia alright…are you alright"? My daughter's grandmother says quickly to ease my discomfort that she knows that she has probably caused by leaving me a message the way she did when she says "I'm sorry Callie, I should not have left you such a cryptic message but I wanted to talk to you first before Sofia talks to you. I was telling my granddaughter that I should just bring her home today because I want to go and see my friend Evelyn. You see Evelyn's at Seattle Grace and I want to go and visit her before her surgery tomorrow. Well when I told Sofia that I should just call you and tell you that she invited me to dinner tonight at your home. Sofia said that Arizona was moving in today and that you and she along with Arizona have invited Dr. Altman and her boyfriend Henry to dinner tonight. So even though I do not want to intrude in any way at your dinner party tonight I just wanted to know if it is alright that I bring Sofia home later this afternoon"?

I breath a sigh of relief when I hear Louise ask me what she needed to ask me about what Sofia had done inviting her to dinner tonight that I reply without even asking Arizona or even thinking when I say "Yes Louise, please bring Sofia home and yes Arizona and I would love for you to stay for dinner too. So…we will see you both later then"? I ask as I hear Louise say "Yes Callie that would be wonderful" and I end the call. Arizona has come back into our bedroom from the bathroom when I tell her "Sofia invited Louise to dinner tonight…Louise is bringing her home later…then after dinner she is going to visit a friend at the hospital…before her friend's surgery tomorrow". Arizona looks at me from across the room as she smiles and says "Sounds great Callie" and I think to myself how wonderful my girlfriend is right now with the changing of plans on a moments notice as I smirk at myself and think not all girlfriends are always going to be like Erica Hahn...especially not Arizona. I climb off our bed and kiss my girlfriend passionately again and say "Want to help me make dinner"? Arizona smiles and says "I'm not very good in the kitchen Callie" to which I say proudly "Well then…you just stand their and look as gorgeous as ever while I cook".


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone for your interest in my story and for your reviews…very encouraging.

**ACT TEN: THE OTHER SHOE…DROPS…FOR THE MOMENT…**

You know that feeling you get when you feel someone's presence…someone's unwanted presence…following you wherever you go…well I have been feeling that presence…for quite a while now. I have moved in with Callie and her daughter Sofia about six months ago and I just cannot seem to shake this feeling that someone is following me. I do not want to scare my girlfriend or her daughter so I confide my fears to my best friend Teddy. My best friend and I are sitting at lunch one day in the cafeteria at Seattle Grace as I begin to tell her about this…these….feelings that I have that someone is following me. It's mostly at night and the person is standing far enough away from me that all I can tell is that they are wearing dark clothes and a dark hooded zip up jacket. When I try to confront him or her…this person makes a mad dash in the opposite direction.

The always military person that Teddy is deep down inside suggests that I either call the police or hire someone to follow me to find out who is following me. Two of her suggestions even include my brother and father simply because they are both military personnel too and are trained how to track down any enemy. But with me not wanting anyone else to know just yet I tell Teddy "Let me think about it for a while before I decide what to do". I call one of my oldest and dearest friends from my days at Johns Hopkins as the phone rings and the sweetest voice on the other end of the phone says proudly "Thanks for calling the Spencer residence…Hello this is Abby speaking". I laugh a bit and say "Why Hello Abigail, and how are you this evening"? The next thing I hear is the shrieking voice of my goddaughter scream in my ear "Aunt Arizona, I am doing fine and how are you? Now that you are all the way out west…boy mama and I sure do miss you".

I talk with my goddaughter for about another fifteen minutes…catching up with her and how she is doing…when I finally ask her "Is your mother at home Abigail…I really need to talk to her tonight"? Then Abigail says to me "Sure…I'll get her but before I give the phone to her…I just want to say…I love you and miss you terribly". This ten year old angel almost brings me to tears when I say back to her "I miss you too sweetheart and I love you beyond measure…maybe I come for a visit soon…would you like that" I ask already knowing the answer. With another scream coming from this little beauty when I hear her say "Mom" and them say to me "You know that mom and I would love to see you whenever we can…so that would be a yes on your next visit". We both exchange another round of "I love you's" before Abigail hands to phone off to her mother and I hear Anne's voice say "Well hello there stranger".

Getting off the phone with Anne just in the nick of time before Callie and Sofia come home I am relieved that I do not have to explain my stalking suspicions to my girlfriend. Sitting at dinner with my two girls my mind wanders back to the phone call with Anne and about the questions I asked her about Joanne, Colleen and Carly. With Anne's reassurance that all three of my former girlfriends and lovers are not stalking me here in Seattle mainly because all three women have moved on with their lives. Joanne has found the "love of her life" with Beth and they have both moved to London and have married. Colleen became a missionary nurse after leaving Children's Hospital of Philadelphia and is in Malawi Africa as we speak. And Carly married a man and is living in Miami Florida. Feeling Callie hand touching mine as I hear her call my name I am brought back to reality when I hear Callie ask "Are you alright babe? Sofia asked you a question but you seem to be a million miles away". I smile apologetically and say "I'm sorry baby girl…what was your question"?

This beautiful little munchkin asks me "Mami cannot come to my soccer game tomorrow because she has to fix a man's hip…can you come…please"? I smile at my girls and tell Sofia "I wouldn't miss it for the world". A very happy Sofia asks if she can be excused from the dinner table and her mami nods her head in the affirmative. Sofia graciously gathers up all of our dinner dishes and places them next to the sink then kisses both Callie and my cheeks and says "I am going to my room to finish my homework…love you two". Callie and I both say "Love you too" as we watch Sofia make her way down the hall and into her room. Callie rises from her seat to ask me "Want some more wine honey" to which I say softly "Yes please". My girlfriend pours the two of us another glass of wine each then she sits next to me at the dining room table and asks "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours Arizona…you have been a million miles away all night"?

I take another sip of my wine when I say to Callie "Please sit babe…I need to tell you something…something kind of important". Callie takes her seat at the dinner table again and I hear her say fearfully "Honey what is it? You're beginning to scare me". For the next hour I tell my girlfriend of my suspicions of maybe having some kind of stalker and we debate whether or not to get law enforcement involved or maybe just asking the men in my family to check out my qualms about me maybe being stalked. Once Sofia is securely tucked away in her bed for the night I call my father and tell him of what has developed lately and before I can finish telling him of my uncertainties of the new stranger in our lives he tells me that he and my brother will be on the next flight out of New York.

Saturday morning I receive a text message from my father telling me that they are about to land. Sofia and I arrive at Sea-Tac airport to pick up my father and brother as she thinks they are here on business and visiting the three of us is just an added bonus. After grabbing a quick bite to eat the four of us make our way to Sofia's soccer game. Both my father and brother are walking around and scoping out the crowd while I sit and cheer my little munchkin on. But when Sofia scores the first goal of the game I hear a very unfamiliar voice yell rather loudly "That's my girl…you go Sof". Knowing that the woman's voice doing the shouting is not Mrs. Louise O'Malley, as she would be the only other one here cheering Sofia on besides Callie and me, I stand to see if I can see where in the stands that voice came from but to no avail. Tim and my father are thinking the same thing because I see from afar that they both are frantically looking around the crowded scene too.

With my father and brother and I taking a special interest in everyone in attendance at the soccer game today waiting to see if that woman in the crowd yells again when Sofia scores another goal, I tell the two men in my life that I do not recognize anyone here today. Making sure that Sofia does not become suspicious of our activity the three of us focus all of our attention on her when her soccer game ends. Callie texts me to let me know that she is finished with her surgery and would like to take my father and brother out to dinner to show her appreciation for them coming all this way to help the thereof us out. I text my girlfriend back saying we will meet her at the Space Needle for dinner as soon as Sofia washes up and takes gets changed. Sofia tells the three of us that she will just be a few minutes as my father and brother and I watch her walk into the women's locker room.

The three of us walk around the gymnasium and down the hall to see all of the trophies of different school athletes on display when my father and brother find some trophies and awards that have not only Sofia's name on them but her father George O'Malley's name too. I tell my father and brother that this is the same school system that Sofia's father went to in his younger years as they both take a special interest in all of the accolades that they find that both Sofia and George have accomplished. There is even a separate trophy case and awards area family section of different family members that have achieved scholastic and academic accomplishments in their time here at St. John's Catholic School.

"Arizona" the three of us hear Sofia call out when we all see her come out of the locker room area. Suddenly out of nowhere my father and my brother and I see someone take a hold of Sofia's arm and turn her around roughly. The three of us run to Callie's daughter defense but before we reach her the three of us see this person kneel down and give Sofia a hug as Sofia returns the embrace and we hear her softly whisper "Erica". My father along with Tim and I stop in our tracks a few feet away from Sofia when I say "You alright baby girl"? Sofia steps out of the grip of this other woman and walks to me as she encircles my waist to say "Yes ma'am…this is Erica…her and mami…well they used to be…like what you and mami are now". The four of us watch this blond haired and blue eyed woman stand from her kneeled position and extend her hand out to me and say "You must be Dr. Robbins…nice to meet you again…I'm Dr." but before she could conclude her introduction I sternly whisper "Erica Hahn…I remember…we met in New York".

"You were at the soccer game today cheering on Sofia when she scored her two goals correct"? My father asks while he introduces himself and my brother to Dr. Hahn. The good doctor and former girlfriend and lover of my current girlfriend shakes her head in the affirmative to my father's question. Then my brother asks Sofia "Hey soccer star…why don't we give Arizona and Dr. Hahn a moment to catch up while you show dad and me around your school". Callie's daughter takes both of her hands and places them inside my father's and brother's hands as they retrace our steps back down the hall to examine the awards and trophies more carefully. Once they are out of our sight, Dr. Hahn and me, I ask the good doctor "What brings you to Seattle…I thought your practice was in New York City". The cardiothoracic surgeon says with a genuine smirk on her face because she knows that her presence here in Seattle is bugging the hell out of me when she says "I was called in on a case at Seattle Presbyterian about a week ago".

Thinking that this maybe she is the person stalking me I ask cautiously "A week ago…how did you know that Sofia would be playing soccer today…here at the school"? Dr. Hahn tighten the belt around her coat and says without any remorse in her voice "I was on my way to see Callie and Sofia this morning at their home when I pulled up in front and saw you and Sofia leave the house…so I followed you both. I didn't really expect to follow you both to the airport and then to that restaurant but then when you finally came here I remembered that this is where she began playing soccer when Callie and I…well you know when". "Yea…I know when" I say to myself but loud enough for her to hear me too. Then I ask inquisitively "So what did you want to see Callie and Sofia about…if you don't mind me asking"? Dr. Hahn takes a deep breath and says impolitely "I do mind you asking".

I have just finished my surgery and writing my notes in the patient's chart when I begin to gather my belongings and make my way out of the hospital to meet my daughter and my girlfriend and her family for dinner when the nurse behind the desk says to me with the phone dangling from her fingertips "Dr. Torres there is a man waiting in your office. He says he has an appointment with you about a consult…about his back…he says he booked this appointment about a week ago". I say to the nurse "Oh shoot…I forgot…let me talk to him" as I take the phone from the nurse and apologize profusely to the gentleman on the other end telling him that I am on my way. Walking into my office to find a nice looking man walking around my office taking a special interest in the pictures I have adorning my office when I say again "I am so sorry…I just finished a surgery and was about to meet my family for dinner. What is it I can do for you Mr."? I extend my hand to him and ask the gentleman in my office when he turns slowly and I see that he is leaning on his cane.

"Cunningham" the man says as he hands me all of his medical records and scans about his back problems. I watch him slowly take a seat across from my desk and we begin to discuss his case he is presenting to me in person. Forty five minutes into the consult I receive a text message from Arizona that reads "Where are you? Need to talk to you. Something has come up. We're at the Space Needle…you coming soon"? I try to excuse myself to the gentleman sitting across from me by saying "I'm sorry…but I need to answer this message. Can you give me a minute"? Mr. Cunningham gingerly rises from his seat to say roughly "Dr. Torres, I came across the world to see you because I was told that you are the best orthopedic surgeon on the planet…but if you have more important and more pressing matters before you…well then maybe I will just take my surgery elsewhere. So Dr. Torres, do you have more pressing matters to attend to or can we discuss my impending surgery"?

It is way past dinner time by the time I walk through my front door and I know for a fact that I am in so much trouble by the stillness in the air…even when I walk into my bedroom and find Arizona still awake and waiting…mad and impatiently. Sitting up in our bed Arizona just stares at me and not in a good way while I try to being to explain my tardiness. The reaction I receive from my girlfriend is a harsh one when Arizona says "Callie it was your idea to take my father and brother out to dinner and then you do not even show up. And when I tell you that there is something we need to discuss…because something has come up you don't even have the time to talk to me. Well just let me inform you of what happened today at Sofia's soccer game now that I have your full and undivided attention". Arizona exits our bed in such a huff as she stands by our bedroom bay window to take a moment try to calm herself down because she does not want to wake up her father or brother or my daughter.

Still standing at the bay window Arizona begins to tell me that Erica is in town and she followed her and Sofia today to Sofia's soccer game and confronted Sofia after the game. Suddenly and without any warning I hear Arizona say angrily as she is looking out the bay window "You have got to be fucking kidding me. It's her Callie…its Erica…and she is standing across the street…staring up at me. That fucking bitch…well if she thinks she can just come to Seattle and try to get you back without a fight…then that bitch has another think coming". Then like a flash Arizona exits our bedroom as she yells for her father and brother to follow her and before I can say a word the three of them are out the front door. I walk over to the bay window and look out when I hear Arizona scream at the dark figure standing across the street "You fucking bitch…you had better quit stalking me and my girlfriend". Then I watch the person across the street begin to run for their life while Arizona, Tim and Daniel begin the chase. Just what the hell is going on…I wonder?

I feel a rush of adrenaline run through my veins as I pick up my pace after Tim passes me on the sidewalk and my father closes in on my strides because the three of us are chasing my stalker. Just as Tim is about to pounce on the suspect in question that I think is Dr. Erica Hahn the person in front of us takes a dive and falls face first into the grassy knoll next to the park down the street from Callie's home. Coming closer to the silhouette lying on the wet grass I realize that this cannot be Dr. Hahn because of the size of the person. This person is over six feet tall as now my father and brother and I surround him. I bend at my waist to catch my breath when I hear my father say to the disheveled man "You want to explain to us why you are stalking my daughter for the past week or so"? The whimpering sound of the word "No" comes from the man facing downward on the ground when it is next my bother that says "Ok then…we will just call the police and you can explain it to them why you have been stalking my sister". Quickly the broken and rundown man turns to face the three of us when we all hear him stutteringly say "No…no…Tim…Arizona…Mr. Robbins…please let me explain what I am doing here in Seattle". You can hear the three of us gasp unselectively when I say the loudest "Nick…what the hell…what's going on…Nick"?


End file.
